The Often Used Invader Zim Idea
by Emmygirl822
Summary: Twelve girls have their age differences but are closer than ever. One random night, they wake up to find themselves in the cult hit TV show, Invader Zim. Now they're really going to have to survive all the action and...make allies. And attempt not to die. But how hard can it be for twelve girls? There is strength in numbers, isn't there?
1. It All Starts With South Park

**Hey, guys. So, I've improved with writing a lot, and I posted this story, but I'm replacing the earlier chapters with better, edited versions of them. I'm sure you'll like them much better. The cover for this story was drawn by my friend, Emileh, for "The Wettening" chapter, but I figured it'd work well as the cover, so yay! It goes to her. ****_Invader Zim_**** goes to Jhonen Vasquez. Thanks! **

**Chappie One**

**Emily's POV**  
We are all normal girls who have one thing in common: We LOVE _South Park_. If you're wondering who these girls are they're Emmy, Gina, Mica, Janay, Michelle, Sha, Grace, Rosa, Dani, Alyssa, Annie, and me. We all bonded because of our undying love for the show (some of us liking it more than others do) and it was usually a "thing" for us to all get together and watch marathons at someone's house.  
This time, it was my turn. Grace and Rosa came first, being the ones that live near me. Emmy, Gina, Sha, and Mica arrived next, followed by Alyssa, Janay, and Michelle, and Dani and Annie (whose names strangely rhymed).  
We all sat on the couch to watch the marathon. It went in the order of the picture Mica drew of all of us. Except Thea was in California, voicing her own character for South Park. We were all jealous, but extremely happy for her.  
"Em, do you know what episode this is?" Emmy asked me, looking over.  
"Why would yew wanna know?" I asked, speaking the way Eric Cartman did. Eric Cartman...sigh.  
"Because I do!" she countered.  
"Ummm, it's 'Scott Tenorman Must Die,'" I said.  
The others cheered, because the episode was a favorite for all of us, and was very popular too.  
So, after the episode ended and we all learned to never mess with Eric Cartman, the boring commercials came on and we all started up separate conversations.  
Emmy and Gina started talking about _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ stuff, Alyssa, Rosa, and Grace talked about random stuff, Mica, Janay, Michelle, and Sha were talking about drawing, and Dani and Annie were saying South Park was the best ever. I was so bored, I joined Lyss, Rosa, and Grace in talking about some banana Rosa and Emmy created, whom they named Apple. My friends were insane!  
The talking died down as the theme song started and we sat on the couch yet again.

**Emmy's POV**  
Watching _South Park_ with my besties was definitely, the best feeling in the entire world! We laughed at every funny part and I snickered at every minute, but no one minded, because they were all true friends. It made the broad smile on my face grow wider.  
Five more _South Park_ episodes, and we're in hysterics, laughing so hard we cry. Emily's dad and her younger sister, Kristen, came to check on us at one point because of that and we were saying it was because of how hilarious that show was. Kristy gave us a look, like we were all crazy and she and Em's dad left.  
Then we heard a gasp come from Mica.  
"What's wrong Mica?" Alyssa asked. She cared a bit too much sometimes, but hey, she was Alyssa.  
"The marathon is done." Mica frowned.  
"God darn it!" Emily exclaimed.  
As usual, I didn't swear and went, "Dang!"  
"Well, now what?" Dani looked at Em, the hostess.  
Emily started to look somewhat nervous.  
"PARTY!" Annie yelled and I was suddenly grateful, for Emily and everyone else's sake, for saying that.  
We all screamed in delight.

**Gina's POV**  
_Annie, you are a genius!_ I thought to myself.  
"Got any DP, Em?" I found myself saying. I gave her my kitty face.  
"Sorry, Gina, but I don't drink DP," Emily said to me. "Emmy, Rosa, Grace, and I prefer colored water."  
"I should duct tape you to a chair," I said evilly.  
Emily looked at Emmy in a look of panic. I'd taped them both "virtually" on Fanpop after Emily totally dissed DP and Emmy attempted to save her. But nobody defeats Gina and Stan, the two DP buddies!  
"Just kidding." I smirked. "You're lucky I've got some DP in my backpack, right here." I pulled a can out and drank from it.  
"She's gonna get high. Let's go." Emmy dragged Emily away and I spotted them drinking colored water with Rosa and Grace. They were singing a song about...not sassing it. How do you sass someone's colored water anyway?  
Alyssa...Alyssa liked DP didn't she? Thank god I had an extra. I handed her one can of DP and she got all hyper after the first sip. It was up to me, Gina, who was somewhat high but was not all the way high, to make sure that chick didn't get into any trouble. I grabbed her arm hard and Lyss screamed.  
Rolling my eyes, I brought her over to Michelle and Janay, released my grip on her, and told them to keep her safe. We had a "heartfelt" goodbye in which I told her she was in good hands and then I was invited to play catch with Dani, Sha, and Annie, so I delightfully joined in.

**Mica's POV **  
I was sketching a beautiful picture of Craig and I watching the sunset together. I figured it would be nice enough to post onto Fanpop and that the others would love it. Drawing was a fantastic free time for me; it was also my passion. I had just finished drawing the yellow puffball on Craig's hat, when Alyssa stumbled over and plopped onto the couch with me.  
"HI MICA!" she said, a little bit too excited.  
"Hi Alyssa." I smiled at her.  
"Whatcha doing?" She leaned over my shoulder and looked at my picture. "Ooo! You and Stan!"  
"Alyssa, I thought you were done mixing Stan and Craig up." The last time Lyssa had done that, it was 2 months ago. Suddenly I realized.  
"Gina." I laughed. She'd gotten Alyssa high on DP yet again.  
Michelle and Janay walked near us. "Is Lyss giving you trouble?" Janay asked.  
"No, but she's high," I pointed out.  
"Yeah, we noticed," Michelle groaned. "Gina made us 'babysit' her."  
"I'll go talk to Gina." I stood up and put my papers down, then walked over to Gina, who was playing catch with Annie, Sha, and Dani.  
"Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt, but I need to talk to Gina." I narrowed my eyes at her jokingly.  
Dani shrugged. "Okay." She threw the ball to Annie, who caught it. Gina ran to me, just as Annie threw the ball towards Dani. It ended up behind us. I heard a familiar scream and someone's hands touching my back.  
"Alyssa," I said. "Let go."  
The hands seemed to follow my orders, as I felt them slowly coming off my back.  
"Gina! Why'd you get Alyssa high on DP?" I whispered to Gina once the threesome continued playing.  
"I couldn't be mean and not give her any!" Gina protested.  
"Yeah, right," I said.  
"Honest!"  
I sighed and smiled a bit. Well, I'd have to deal anyway, wouldn't I? I just went back to work on drawing Craigy and I.

**Janay's POV**  
I was starting to get annoyed. Like, really, did we just wanna sit here and drink DP and colored water?  
"EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I stood up on top of a chair in the room and cupped my hands around my mouth. Everyone stopped.  
"Janay, what do you want?" Emily asked, seeming a bit annoyed that I had interrupted her, Emmy, Rosa, and Grace's colored water party. PLEASE.  
"I'm bored and I wanna do something," I said. "Something that isn't drinking."  
"Like what?" Emmy asked, seeming as annoyed as Emily.  
Grace came up to me. "We could put on music."  
"Thank you Grace." I smiled at her for the great suggestion. Well, it wasn't the best suggestion. I could come up with better ones, but music is way better than...why even say it?  
"And guess what's coming on?" Emmy asked. "GUESS!"  
"This better be good, Emmy."  
"_INVADER ZIM_!"  
Sighing, I said, "Emmy, not everyone in here likes_ Invader Zim_ as much as you do." But Emmy had already turned the TV on and put on Nicktoons and Sha sat next to her. Mica joined them, and soon, everyone was drawn to the TV. Except for me.  
"I was thinking I should rap a song or something," I said.  
"Watching _Invader Zim_ is better," Gina said.  
"Better than _South Park_?"  
"NO!" a bunch of the girls shouted.  
"But still, it's really good," Emily told me.  
I slumped in front of the TV and gave in.

**Michelle's POV**  
Life was disastrous for me. I was glad to finally have some time with my friends, thinking maybe, I would forget and all my horrible troubles would melt away. It turned out to be working.  
Well, partially, that is.  
There was still a tiny corner of my brain that was bugging me about my past. About everything.  
_Invader Zim,_ I told myself. _Invader Zim is what you should focus on. Not about crushes, or horrible incidents that happened in the past._  
"Michelle?" Annie said into my ear. "Are you okay?"  
I had gone pale thinking about everything. Oh joy.  
"Yeah, I am! I'm really happy! What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm good," Annie said, but she still seemed suspicious.  
I just turned toward the TV again. That was a very close call. I didn't want to talk about what was going on at ALL. The whole reason I came was to not think about it. Why was wasn't it working?  
"GIR!" Emmy shouted very excitedly. She pointed to the TV.  
"He's all yours kid," Gina kidded. Emmy and the others laughed.  
We watched _Invader Zim_ until 12 AM. By then, most of us were getting pretty drowsy and we all wanted to go to sleep. It was a surprise our parents didn't come to pick us up or anything. Maybe Emily's parents are better than I thought.  
"Guys," Rosa yawned. "I feel like sleeping now."  
"Don't we all?" Dani asked.  
Grace pointed to Emily, who was curled up on the couch, eyes shut tight. "She's asleep."  
"Cue?" Mica looked at Gina.  
"Cue!" Gina said.  
So we all fell asleep, couch or floor. I was one of the people on the couch and I fell asleep like a rock.

**I think it's a little better now. Anyway, review all you want, but make sure it's constructive, once again. Thank you! **


	2. The Nightmare Begins Part One

**Once again, editing! Woop! **

**Chappie Two**

**Sha's POV**  
The moment I woke up that morning I realized something. I was not on the soft carpet anymore. The terrain felt really hard.  
Shannon, you're not in Emily's house anymore. I thought as I looked around this unfamilar place.  
I noticed the other girls were sprawled out everywhere and each one was asleep. I didn't want them to wake up; they'd freak if they saw we were in a place that seemed like a different world. I kept my mouth shut, like there was duct tape completely covered over it.  
But that didn't stop the others from waking up. One by one, their eyes opened. They were practically toys that had been powering up.  
"Guys." Annie looked at me. "This isn't Emily's house."  
"Oh god!" Rosa said, seeming freaked out.  
"Guys, we're in some sort of purple room," Grace said surprisingly calmly.  
"I can see the sky." Emily pointed up.  
"But since when was the ground...PURPLE?!" Mica asked.  
"I think...we're on another planet," Emmy said.  
We all seemed to be trying to scream, but it wouldn't come out of our systems.  
"You think there's some way to get out of this place?" Michelle looked over at me, like I was the leader of this group. Which I wasn't!  
"Okay, we can split up. Into four groups of three," I said, trying to take charge.  
"Assignments?" Dani asked.  
"Okay...Emmy, Gina, and Mica you'll be in one. Emily, Grace, and Rosa will be in another. Alyssa, Janay, and Michelle are the next group. And...Annie, Dani, and me in the last."  
So every group went off in the direction of their choice. Annie, Dani, and I went west.  
"I'm sexy and I know it!" Annie and Dani sang together, for fun, as we walked. I giggled at them, but knew Taylor Swift was more my speed, so I hummed "Sparks Fly".  
"Galactic conquest is near! Galactic conquest is near!" I heard some voice repeating. It sounded awfully familiar.  
"They said that in _Invader Zim_," Dani said.  
"Oh my gosh, they did!" Annie realized.  
"Welcome, brave Irken soldiers," we heard a voice greet us...or so we thought. "Welcome to Conventia, the convention hall planet. Please, proceed to the docking ring and take the complimentary teleporters to the planet's surface!"  
"We're already ON the surface." Annie rolled her eyes, oblivious to the fact that mine and Dani's mouths hung open.  
"Be sure to visit the gift shop for all kinds of cheap, useless stuff!"  
"Nah." Annie laughed.  
"If you're here for the Great Assigning, please remember where you parked and proceed to the main convention hall."  
"So, we're not alone?" Annie asked Dani and me.  
"Annie, don't you get it?!" Dani asked.  
Then she suddenly had an ephipany. "WE'RE IN _INVADER ZIM_!"

**Grace's POV**  
I was chilling with Emily and Rosa, looking around this place, when Emily's cell (**A/N. YOU GET A CELL PHONE EMILY! xD**) rang. She picked up and answered, "Hello?" right away.  
"Yeah!...You know where we are?" Silence for a few minutes. "You're kidding right?" More silence. "Okay, I'll tell the others and we'll meet you there." She hung up.  
"Guys, Sha, Dani, and Annie know where we are." Emily looked at Rosa and I.  
"Don't leave us hanging! Where are we?" Rosa asked.  
"_Invader Zim_."  
"WHAT?! NO!" Rosa and I said simultaneously.  
"How do you know?" I asked, feeling like I was going to have a heart attack.  
"Sha told me the opening lines of 'The Nightmare Begins' were heard by her, Dani, and Annie. We have to go meet them at the main convention hall."  
"I can't believe this!" I said, pacing around. "We're in Invader Zim, one of the greatest shows ever."  
"Do you think we could be dreaming?" Rosa asked.  
"This feels way too real," Emily shook her head.  
She had a point. I had had dreams that felt real before, but not like this!  
So we started walking and while we were, we bumped into Emmy, Mica, and Gina.  
"Did you guys hear?" Emmy asked.  
"That we're in_ Invader Zim_?" Emily said to her.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"  
"Sha told me."  
"Oh, she told me too!" Emmy sounded hyper.  
"If only Rainbow Dash were here," Gina said dreamily.  
"Oh gawd." Mica facepalmed. "She drank DP."  
"We should just...go," Rosa said.  
"Yes, we should," I agreed.  
So we were walking and Emmy was acting hyper and Gina was high and everyone was trying to calm them down.  
I wouldn't have this any other way.

**Rosa's POV**  
We were halfway to the convention hall, when we bumped into Alyssa, Janay, and Michelle.  
"You guys, what's going on?" Alyssa asked. "Where are we?!" Then she ran to me and hugged me. "ROSA!"  
I hugged her back. "Hi Lyssa."  
"Okay, Lyss, we're in Invader Zim," Grace said. Michelle and Janay didn't hear.  
"WE ARE?!" Alyssa started jumping around. "GIR!"  
"Nuh uh, I'M getting GIR!" Emmy argued. "Haha, just kidding."  
Alyssa fretted for a second. Then she started jumping around again. "STUFF!"  
We all chuckled.  
Janay looked at Emily. "Where are we?"  
"_Invader Zim_," I answered for Emily.  
"And we have to meet Sha, Dani, and Annie at the main convention hall."  
"Why _Invader Zim?_" Janay asked. "Why not_ South Park_?"  
Michelle sighed. "Janay, we don't have time for this. We're stuck here and we have to deal."  
"I'd rather sing," Janay laughed.  
"I know, and I'd rather fight along Mysterion."  
Janay and Michelle started talking about more nonsense and we continued walking.  
And walking.  
And walking.

**Dani's POV**  
Sha, Annie, and I waited a long time for the others to come to the main convention hall.  
Where we were all hiding.  
Specifically, we were all hiding in the bushes in front of the hall. The last thing we wanted was for the Irkens to spot us and do horrible things to us.  
"Galactic conquest is near!" was said over and over by that red robot and I was honestly starting to get annoyed. I only heard it twice in the first episode; nothing more.  
"Where are they?" Sha asked. "The Great Assigning is about to start and I am not gonna miss Zim and his sandwich."  
Annie and I stifled a laugh.  
As if on cue, Emily, Rosa, Grace, Emmy, Mica, Gina, Alyssa, Janay, and Michelle ran to the front of the convention hall. They seemed to be searching for us. I peeked from where I was and saw zero Irkens in front of the hall. They must have all gone in. So I emerged from the leaves and grabbed Michelle by the hand.  
"Dani!" Michelle exclaimed.  
"Guys, we have to shut up," I said to her and the others.  
"Why?" Janay asked.  
"The Irkens could hear us," I said matter-of-factly as Sha and Annie stepped out of the bushes.  
"We have to sneak in then!" Emily said evilly.  
"They'll see us for sure, and know we're humans," Annie pointed out.  
"Or will they?" Emmy asked.  
"I get it." Sha caught on. "This is the beginning of the series. So they don't know what humans are. And we can convince those gullible Irkens, we're disguised!"  
"Nice!" I smiled. "This will totally work."  
As we walked in, we each grabbed a purple balloon and stood, in the crowd, genuinely interested.

**Alyssa's POV**  
" Now, wiggle your antennae in salute, because here they are! Your all-knowing, all-powerful leaders, the Almighty Tallest!" the announcer introduced. Everyone wiggled their antennae, but our group had to clap slowly without making noise. And it was hard to do that because I wanted to jump up and down and clap loud!  
We watched as the Almighty Tallest appeared, thanks to LASERS! I LIKE LASERS! We all cheered and I finally got to jump up and down. Emmy had to calm me down.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" the Purple one said.  
And then I heard them talking about lasers. LASERS!  
And a laser beam hit Purple in the eye and he fell over and screamed in pain and we all cheered (I USE "AND" A LOT!).  
" Welcome mighty Irken soldiers! You are the finest examples of military training the Irken army has to offer! Good for you. Standing behind us, however, are the soldiers we've chosen for roles in one of the most crucial parts of Operation Impending Doom II!" Red said.  
I yawned as the hologram went from a blank screen to a map.  
"You in the audience just get to sit and watch."  
" You should have tried harder!" Purple agreed.  
Why would I wanna be a stupid invader anyway?!  
"These superior ones-" Red started  
"-Not quite as superior as us of course!" Purple cut in.  
"Pffff... Duh! These less superior than us but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet!"  
They went on to explain all the stupid things these invaders would do. Blah, blah, blah. The _Invader Zim_ obsessed people, like Emmy, Sha, Annie, and Dani, were intently listening, mouthing every word the Tallest said, like they knew it by heart.  
Invader Larb got assigned to some planet with a comfortable couch. That was boring. I wouldn't wanna lay down on some couch! Then Invader Skoodge got assigned to a boring planet with slaughtering rat people!  
"Get out of the way! Move it, move it! Get out of my way! Move! You're in my way!" I felt someone push me and Sha. Sha started staring ahead. The very person who had pushed her, was Zim, her obsessive crush!  
"Thus concludes the great assigning!" After about a million assignments.  
Zim continued shouting.  
"Help yourselves to some nachos, and we'll see you at the equipping station."  
" Yes, gorge yourselves, you mooches!" Purple said. They seemed to agree on EVERYTHING!  
"No, no, no! Wait!" Zim yelled.  
"That voice!" Red said in surprise.  
Zim crawled onto the pod. Sha stared in awe.  
We were staring at an alien. AN ALIEN! OOOO!

**Annie's POV**  
"No!" Red yelled.  
"It can't be!" Purple stared at that little Irken that we all loved (except Sha loved him way more).  
"ZIM!" The Tallest yelled together.  
"Sorry I'm late, my Tallest. I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I made it at all."  
"You weren't invited at all."  
"But he should've been!" Sha disagreed under her breath.  
I giggled.  
"Weren't you banished to Foodcourtia? Shouldn't you be...frying something?" Purple asked Zim.  
"Oh, I quit when I found out about this."  
"About the Great Assigning?" Janay whispered to Michelle. Michelle nodded.  
"You quit being banished?" Purple asked, like he couldn't believe it. But I could!  
"The assigning is over, Zim," Red said to Zim.  
"But you can't have an invasion without me! I was in Operation Impending Doom I! Don't you remember?"  
"Oh yes, we remember," Purple said, his face looking like he was in thought. I remembered watching that first episode, Zim was destroying Irk, the entire city. No wonder the Tallest hated Zim!  
"I put the fires out!" Zim protested.  
"You made them worse!" Red, clearly annoyed, told him.  
"Worse...or better?"  
I noticed Sha was pushing her way through the crowd, probably to converse with Zim. Ah...no big deal.  
WAIT! What was I thinking?!  
"EMILY!" I whisper-yelled to her. "SHA IS GOING TO THE STAGE!"  
"Oh god!" Emily said.  
"We have to go after her," Emmy said.  
We all started running and pushing every Irken out of our path.  
If Sha interrupted this, it could ruin the entire show.  
Unfortunately for us, we were too late. Sha was at the edge of the stage...and everyone noticed her. They even saw us running toward the stage. My feet slid as I struggled to make them stop, like brakes in a car.  
"Who...are you?" Red stared at the blonde-haired girl in her blue graphic tee and navy blue jeans.  
"I'm Shannon, you can call me Sha, and it is such an honor to meet you My Tallest!" Sha bowed.  
"Awww, she's bowing down to us!" Purple said, feeling flattered.  
"Well, what are you?" Red asked warily.  
"I'm an Irken like you guys," Sha lied. "So are my friends." She waved her hand out at us for empathsis.  
"But," Sha continued. "we are in a disguise right now."  
"And why is that?" Red questioned.  
"We're blending in with a new secret planet we discovered. Isn't that right guys?"  
Ad libs of "Sure", "Yeah", "Mhm", "Totally", and "Whatevs" came up. I was one of the many that said, "Sure."  
"Secret planet?...I don't believe you, you traitors! SEIZE THEM GUARDS!" Red ordered.  
"Oh my fricking god!" Alyssa yelled, whilst Zim stared at us girls.  
"Good going Sha, you've upset the balance of the show!" Janay said.  
"SHUT UP JANAY!" Grace rolled her eyes as the guards started coming over to us.  
"There's no time for arguing you guys! Sha was just doing something cool!" Emmy, taking the position of peacemaker, told us.  
"There's only one thing we have to do you guys," Sha said.  
"And what is that, Sha?" I asked.  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

**FOOTNOTE:  
This chapter included an excerpt of the ****_Invader Zim_**** episode, "The Nightmare Begins." The end. **


	3. The Nightmare Begins Part Two

**Chappie Three**

**Emily's POV**  
Those guards had nearly caught up to us and we were all freaking out, running as fast as our legs could carry us.  
But it wasn't easy at all.  
"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Rosa yelled.  
We ran faster.  
"This is the fastest I've ever run in my whole life," Janay shouted.  
I could've sworn if I were watching myself do this, I would hear freaky music. This was _Invader Zim_ after all.  
They were catching up to us still.  
"Guys, look." Grace pointed to an escape pod.  
"Let's bust out of this place," Annie said, determined.  
We all crowded into the escape pod.  
"So, who's going to be flying it?" I asked.  
We all exchanged looks.  
"Rock, paper, scissors," Mica said plainly.  
We played until it came down to Gina and Emmy. They put out their hands first.  
Gina's hand was in the shape of scissors, and Emmy's was in a rock.  
"EMMY'S DOING IT!" I said happily.  
Emmy nervously sat down in the controller's seat.  
"How is it the guards haven't found us?!" Sha asked.  
"They have," Dani said, looking out the window. "They're coming right for the pod."  
"EMMY! LAUNCH IT!" Annie commanded.  
Emmy pressed that launch button so hard, I could've sworn she broke it.  
We screamed in happiness and fear as the pod shot up and up and up...until it stopped.  
A look of panic crossed Emmy's face. "How do you fly this thing?!"  
"The controls are in front of you, Em. Just fly it that way," I said.  
"I-I don't know how to though!"  
It wasn't the first time I'd seen Emmy so worried.  
"Wait...look, it's an autopilot button." I was relieved.  
Emmy smacked THAT button and a woman's voice said, "Where would you like to travel?"  
A holographic screen popped up and there were choices of planets.  
One of them read "Secret Planet".  
"That's probably Earth," Dani observed.  
"Yeah, I'm guessing," Emmy seemed calm again as she touched the planet with her finger.  
"Setting a course for: Secret Planet. This may take up to twenty-four hours to finish," the voice said, causing us all to collectively groan.  
For the whole twenty-four hours we sang songs, some of us singing solos, and soon, after more than twenty-four hours, the voice announced the course was set and we blasted off.  
"I'm bored!" Annie complained.  
"This could take six months!" I remembered the first episode, earning another collective groan from us.  
"What would we do for six whole months?" Gina asked curiously, looking at Alyssa.  
Emmy smirked. "I'm gonna sing the doom song now!"  
"Ohhh no," Grace said. Emmy started singing "Doom" over and over again and we all lay back, thinking what could we do for the six months, and enduring Emmy's torturous song! "Doom, doom, doo, doo, doom, doo, doom, doom, doom!..."

**Emmy's POV**  
I really don't see what their problem is! I only sang "The Doom Song" for one whole day and then I realized I was not a stupid robot like GIR (I love him anyway), so I couldn't sing "doom" over and over until we reached Earth.  
"I am so hungry," I said randomly.  
"For what?" I heard the voice say. I was surprised.  
"Ummm...WAFFLES!" I said as hyper as GIR.  
A robotic hand held out a plate of steaming hot plate of waffles with butter and syrup. I grabbed the thing, getting the sticky syrup all over me, but I found myself eating the waffles with my hands.  
The other girls were laughing, commenting I ate messier than GIR did.  
"Anything else?" the voice asked.  
"Yeah!" Gina shouted. "A DP!" She made the "e-e" face.  
The robotic hand gave her a DP.  
The next six months were anything but horrible. I would mostly call it a luxury. A beautiful luxury. We even got to take showers and since we were in space, we floated.  
"You have arrived at your destination. Thank you for flying with us." The voice crackled on, and, once done with its announcement, off. We had been sleeping. Then we peered out of the window and saw...Earth.

**Gina's POV**  
It was amazing. Truly amazing. We were all close to being in_ Invader Zim_. It was a huge dream come true for everyone (mostly).  
Emmy was jumping for joy with Sha and Grace, because they got to meet their favorite characters.  
Then I realized the pod was going to crash...and my excited feelings evaporated just like that.  
"GUYS, WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!" I shouted, sipping my DP accidentally and choking as it went down the wrong pipe.  
Before we could do anything, there was a huge "THUD!" and we all stopped floating, falling to the floor one at a time.  
Annie threw open the door of the pod, leaped out, and started kissing the ground. "HOME SWEET HOME!" she yelled excitedly.  
"Annie, we're not home," Dani reminded her.  
"I knooooowwww!" Annie laughed.  
"Could we make a house out of this thing?" Sha asked. "Maybe we could move next door to Zim."  
"We'd have to annihilate that house that stands next to Zim's in the series," Mica pointed out.  
"And how do we do that?" Emily asked.  
"Simple." I smirked. "The pod does everything."  
2 minutes later, that building near the empty ally, the house, was gone.  
We all started drawing a model of the house. I drew the shape, Emmy added windows, Emily drew the door, etcetera.  
"This should be like the first episode," Emmy giggled, yanked the drawing board out of Rosa's hands, and threw it onto the ground. She grabbed Lyss, still giggling, and hid behind the fire hydrant. "Come on guys! Do you want to get caught or what?"  
I remembered the first episode and joined Emmy and Alyssa. Emily, Rosa, and Grace followed suit and then, the others did it too.  
The house miraculously was built. "This is a miracle," I said as I drank my DP.  
Then we heard sirens and alarms. Everyone was staring at us.  
"Act natural!" I prompted suddenly. The others caught on as we walked (naturally) into the house, slamming the door behind us.  
For some reason then, I my eyelids shutting on me, and I fell to the floor.

**Mica's POV**  
My eyes snapped open and they flew over to the clock. 12:00 AM. Where were the others?  
I saw Dani standing before me. "What do you want?" I teased. We were fake "rivals".  
"Everyone is outside. Zim is here." Dani said, her eyes sparkling.  
"NO WAY!"  
We ran outside and saw that abnormal purple house that belonged to no other than Zim.  
Zim, who was hiding behind the same fire hydrant we had hid behind. He grabbed his little dog by a leash and dragged him inside the house. The door was slammed as Zim's "parents" greeted him. Zim and GIR were gone.  
Emmy and Sha's hearts sank, but Em reminded them about starting skool the next day, and how Zim would come. This got us excited and upset (upset about starting skool, of course).  
CUT TO THE NEXT DAY  
"KMATTAR!" Alyssa shouted. She was staring at a boy, her age, who was pretty cute. Lyssa ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Lyssie! You ended up in _Invader Zim_ too?" The supposed "Kmattar" asked.  
"Yah!" Alyssa continued hugging him.  
"Are you going to skool?"  
"Yah!" Lyssa said again.  
"I'll walk with you," He and Lyssa started walking ahead. According to Emmy, his real name was Kenneth Mattar and they knew each other through Facebook. They were also boyfriend and girlfriend and hadn't talked in a long time. They had finally reunited just now, so I figured they deserved some alone time! I would want that with Craig.  
Soon, we made it to the skool and we were busting through the doors shortly.

**Janay's POV**  
We ran almost as fast as we did from those guards, to the office in the "Skool." Yup, that's right. Skool. It was actually spelt that way instead of "School"! This world was crazy and obviously messed up.  
We struggled to push open the heavy door to the office and we all had to work together to open it. Once we got inside, a few of us collasped onto the floor.  
"Can I help you?"  
We looked and saw a silhouette of a man holding a beaver. The way the question was asked, it seemed evil and our mouths dropped open.  
"That's just the principal," Kmattar said, comforting Alyssa.  
"Are you girls new here?" The principal of the "skool" said.  
"Uhm...yes," Grace said.  
"We would like to be put in Ms. Bitters' class please!" Sha said out of the blue.  
"Nonononono," some of us mouthed.  
"Okay," the principal said, then laughed maniacally.  
"Annie, are you as freaked out as I am?" Dani asked, grabbing onto Annie.  
"Um, yeah?" Annie said as if it was obvious.  
"What class are you in?" Alyssa asked Kmattar as the evil principal led us down the hall.  
"Well, I'm in Mrs. Reed's class," Kmattar said. "And I should be getting there now."  
Lyss hugged Kmattar one last time before we walked into the classroom.  
"NEW STUDENTS?!" Ms. Bitters said. She was on the phone when we saw her. Then she looked at us and said, "Ugh, they're here." She slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
"Class, we have twelve new students." She introduced us one by one. "Now say what you need to say and never speak ever again."  
We performed our formal introductions and then looked around, realizing we had nowhere to sit.  
Ms. Bitters pushed down a button on her desk and twelve people throughout the classroom fell out of their desks.  
"Where they they go?" I inquired a bit timidly.  
"To the underground classroom. NOW SIT!"  
Emmy grabbed a seat next to a girl with purple hair, Sha took a seat next to where Zim would probably end up sitting, Grace sat near a kid with glasses and scythe-like hair, and the rest of us took back seats.

**Michelle's POV**  
I had become less concentrated on all the horrible things and had started talking with Lyssa, one of my best friends.  
We were talking about Kmattar and my boyfriend, Victor. It was getting so sweet and we were talking about kissing and such.  
Then we saw Zim. He stood at the front of the room with Ms. Bitters.  
"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is... Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!" Ms. Bitters said to our class and then Zim.  
"Hello, friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm baby," Zim said, causing Sha, Emmy, and Grace to burst out laughing and Zim giving them a look basically wondering, "Why are you laughing?"  
Honestly, I was curious too.  
Everyone else looked uninterested. Except for the guy with the glasses. Dib. His mouth was hanging open. A girl who I talked to earlier, named Sara, was picking her nose now. It was absolutely gross and changed my opinion of her, sort of. I turned  
"You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." Zim finished. Sha looked like she had hearts in her eyes.  
"Take your seat now, Zim," Ms. Bitters ordered.  
So, Zim walked to a seat in between Sha and a boy named Brian. Sha whispered, "Hi." to Zim, but he ignored her. However, he glanced at her with the tiniest bit of interest.  
"Today's lecture is about outer space... and how it will eventually implode in on itself!"  
"Bor-ing!" Emily whispered to me. I nodded and agreed.  
We saw Zim stand in front of Emmy, me, Emily, and the others, except for Sha and Grace on his desk.  
"Yes, Zim?" Ms. Bitters asked.  
"In the event of, say, a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!"  
"As I was saying, the universe is just doomed. Doom, doom, doooooom!"  
A bug crawled across Ms. Bitters' face. We winced. It was as annoying as Emmy's doom song.  
I knew the rest of the skool day was going to be a long day...

**FOOTNOTE:  
Excerpt from "The Nightmare Begins" again!**

**Don't forget, constructive criticism if needed. I actually have twelve full chapters written for this story, so yeah. **


	4. The Nightmare Begins Part Three

**Chappie Four**

**Sha's POV**  
"Okay, am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class?" I looked over at Dib and raised my eyebrow. He glanced at me, then at Grace.  
I hated Dib with a passion. Everytime he was mean to Zim, my hatred would grow larger. If only I could do something to protect Zim...  
Everyone except Grace and I looked around for an alien. Emmy, Emily, Gina, Mica and the others in our group were doing it, but only to fake it and fit in with everyone.  
"THERE!" Dib pointed at Zim. Everyone looked at Zim, and returned their glance to Dib.  
"RIGHT THERE!" My soon to be worst enemy pointed at Zim again.  
Everyone stared at him. My eyes locked onto his. He began to sweat. I could feel the sympathy rising and rising inside of me. Before I could defend him, Dib ranted the rant that I knew so well.  
"That is no kid! He's an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about! He's here to conquer Earth!"  
"NO HE ISN'T! HE'S NORMAL!" I blurted out.  
Zim had started to move his finger to the self destruct button on his sleeve. He stopped after hearing mine and Zita's words which were "Aw, not this again. You're crazy!" specifically said to Dib.  
The self destruct button disappeared.  
He can thank me later when we become boyfriend and girlfriend!  
"What about his horrible green head!?" Dib asked.  
Why don't I save Zim? I thought and I whispered into Zim's antenna, (wherever they were) "Say you have a skin condition."  
" Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition," Zim said right after it. HE USED MY IDEA!  
"And he's got no ears! Is that part of your skin condition, Zim? No ears?" Dib questioned.  
Grace nodded. She agreed. Grrrrr...  
Zim looked embarrassed. "Yes."  
Most of the girls in the back were bored. They drew on pieces of looseleaf paper. Emmy glared at Dib like the other students did. At least she was on my side.  
"Man, Dib. You think that just 'cause someone looks different, you can call them an alien?" Tae asked.  
"I guess Old Kid's an alien too, huh?" a kid near Emmy named Brian said.  
We all turned towards the elderly senior who was the size of a 5th grader.  
" How's it goin'?" he asked in his strange old/kid-ish voice.  
Dib pulled Grace by the hand to the chalkboard. I guess since this was the first time someone believed him, it was a big deal. He drew two figures on the board. Ms. Bitters was getting SO annoying with saying "Doom" over and over again.  
"Okay, see this is us-" Using a pointer, Dib pointed to the man on the chalkboard labeled "Normal Human Being".  
"And this is Zim." Grace grabbed the pointer and pointed to the Irken labeled "Zim." How would Dib even know what an Irken looked like?  
"See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?"  
Thank goodness most people in this class were dumb.

**Grace's POV**  
"Yeah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing bigfoot in your garage!" The Letter M, one of the students said.  
"He was using the belt sander..." Dib said. Poor him.  
"Yeah, he's always saying stuff. I remember that one time when-" Zim started. He was cut off by Dib. Dib, my new friend. I had struck up a conversation with him the moment I sat with him. He seemed genuinely surprised that I had talked to him in the first place. Dib was an outcast, but he was nice. Zim was an alien, so who could blame Dib?  
"Hey! You just got here! Don't let him trick you! I know what I'm talking about, and there it is... sitting right there!" Dib exclaimed to Zim and then the entire class.  
"Well, he does look...pretty weird," one student said. The word "weird" would be passing by Zim now.  
"Yeah! And he is sitting!" Emmy said, trying to act stupid on purpose. Now the word "sitting".  
"THAT'S MY LINE!" the boy who had said what Emmy had in the show ran out of the room crying. Emily, Gina, Mica, and Michelle laughed aloud.  
"Ya see? Actual proof that all the things I've been saying are actually right! Finally, a way to prove that I'm, that I'm..." Dib grinned.  
"...That I'm crazy!" Zim imitated Dib. Sha held out her hand. She was probably expecting him to give her a high-five.  
Zim pushed away Sha's hand. I bet Sha was thinking, _HE TOUCHED ME. _  
"Okay, now that makes sense!" Zita said.  
"Man, we almost believed him!" another student agreed.  
Zim and Dib were now enemies.

**Rosa's POV**  
"Doom, doom, doom. Go home now!" Ms. Bitters said. I was relieved. No more "doom". I'd heard that word enough in the last six months!  
The bell rang and we ran out of the Skool. Well, most did. I watched in fascination as Emmy jumped out of the windows screaming, "I'M ELMO AND I KNOW IT!"  
Gosh that girl is crazy, but she takes such good care of Apple. That sweet banana.  
I saw Emmy fall in the bushes. Emily jumped out to go save her. Gina did too, as did Grace, and Janay and Alyssa.  
Dani, Annie, Mica, Sha, Michelle, and I walked through the hallway. Sha ran way ahead; to Zim.  
"Hi Zim," Sha said, walking next to him.  
Zim stared at her. "Hello...Earth hyooman."  
"Adjusting to this planet well I see?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, Zim, I know you're an alien! But don't worry! I'll keep your secret!"  
"YOU LIE! I'M NORMAL!"  
"But I saw you yesterday! You had antenna and your eyes were magenta. That means something."  
"That wasn't me! That was...umm...my neighbor!"  
"Do you want me to defend you, or not? Because I can go on Dib's side and-"  
"NOOOO!" Zim yelled. "DON'T!"  
"Okay, but only on one condition. My friends know your secret as well. They're really good at keeping secrets."  
"NOOOOO!" Zim yelled yet again.  
I was starting to get annoyed.  
"Zim screaming is annoying," Annie said as if she read my mind. Freaky.  
"PLEASE ZIM! My friends are all on your side!"  
"I don't know...whatever your name is-"  
"It's Shannon, but you can call me Sha."  
"I don't know if I can trust you hyooman beings..."  
"You can...PLEASE!"  
"Hmmmm, desperate...just like my slaves will be!" He started to laugh evilly.  
"SHUT UP!" Dani yelled.  
Zim stopped. "Sure...Sha-human."  
Sha seemed to have to keep herself from squealing. She ran back to us.  
"Wow, Sha, you really have a serious crush on Zim," I commented.  
"No," Sha denied, even though I knew it was true.

**Dani's POV**  
"Hey guys, let's race!" I suggested after a bit of quiet went on between us six.  
"Sure." Annie smiled.  
"On your mark, get set, go!" Rosa called out and we all sped up.  
I won and spotted Emmy brushing leaves off herself. She'd jumped out the window and landed in the bushes. Typical Emmy. Sometimes she was as normal as could be and others she was basically a female version of GIR-without the dog suit...I think maybe I'll give her a pink one for her next birthday.  
Emily and the others were just watching Emmy. The six of them ran to our six when they spotted us.  
"Hey! Any romance between you and Zim?" Gina asked Sha. She knew about Sha's insanely huge crush on Zim.  
"Maybe a few sparks." Sha blushed. Gina winked.  
Then we heard a voice. "Zim."  
We all turned towards the Skool steps. Oh no. Zim was standing on the steps. And Dib was at the end of them.  
Next thing we knew, we were standing next to Dib. Well, except for Sha, who stood next to Zim. Grace was technically really standing next to Dib.  
"Maybe your cruddy little disguise worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth," Dib continued.  
"No one will believe you," Zim said. "Most people in this town seem very...idiotic...except for those girls...a little."  
"They'll believe if I bring you to them without your disguise!"  
Dib pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I ordered this from one of my UFO zines." He opened them. Grace touched them.  
"Oh, it's pretty. What is it?" Zim asked in fake-wonder.  
"Alien sleep cuffs, guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious."  
"How do you know it works if you never found an alien before?"  
We all started backing away, except for Sha and Grace, and fell back on the ground.  
"I'm gonna find out right now!" Dib grinned, like a devil.  
Cut to the chase.

**Alyssa's POV**  
That nerd, Dib, leaped at Zim. Zim landed on top of Dib...I stared in awe. The alien started running and Dib started running after him. Then I started running after them. They ran into a girl, knocking her over.  
Emmy stared, alarmed, and looked at her. She seemed to have a desire to pull her up, but then, Sha and the others started running after me. Emmy ignored her. EMMY YOU'RE MEAN!  
"Leave me alone! I just wanna go home and be all normal!" Zim yelled. Sha caught up to him and gripped his gloved hand. HOW LOVEYYYY!  
"LET GO OF ME HYOOMAN!" he demandedd, yet Sha persisted.  
He suddenly didn't care! He pulled her along as they jumped through an open window of an open car door. And then they jumped out into the DARK street. IT WAS SO ACTION MOVIE-ISH! They both knocked into a crossing guard and the crossing guard hit Dib and some of the girls with his stop sign. YAY DIB DESERVED IT!  
They went into an alleyway and Dib and Grace chased after. Emily led us all to the outside of the alleyway. Sha and Zim were sliding on a clothesline!  
More action and Zim and Sha and some of us (me, Emmy, Gina, Mica, and Annie) were on the top of an ice cream truck! I jumped into the truck and grabbed an ice cream cone. VANILLA. I licked it and tossed it to Emmy. Emmy was confused, but she licked it and tossed it back to me. I missed it and it landed on the ground. WHY CAN'T I CATCH THINGS!  
"You like ice cream. You like ice cream. You love it. You cannot resist ice cream. To resist is hopeless. Your existence is meaningless without ice cream." This was the "song" that played in the truck. Emmy "sang" along.  
Dib laughed maniacally. Grace looked at him, kind of scared. Zim and Sha jumped onto the Skool bus. The rest of us stayed on the ice cream truck...

**Annie's POV**  
I glanced as Dib jumped onto the Skool bus as well. Zim started to back away and hung off the bus. Sha freaked out and rescued Zim faster than you could say "ZIM!"  
"They might even name your autopsy video after me!" Dib predicted with sure confidence.  
_Everything will be okay, Annie,_ I assured myself. _It was okay in the episode. Why not now?_  
The bus started moving again! Sha and Zim went flying off and landed on top of a metal fence. Emmy, Alyssa, Gina, Mica, and I jumped off the ice cream truck. Emily and the others ran with them towards the fence.  
"Ha! See ya, Dib! Pitiful human!" Zim shouted after Dib, who was on the bus. Grace ran to us, staring after Dib.  
Zim had won. Or so he thought.

**FOOTNOTE AGAIN:  
Agaain, "The Nightmare Begins" excerpt! Next chapter, the latest, concludes "The Nightmare Begins."**

**Constructive criticism and positive reviews accepted. **


	5. The Nightmare Begins Part Four

**Chappie Five**

**Emily's POV**  
We all shared a group hug. We were alive. God bless all of us.  
It was unfortunate for Zim, who started getting bit by a dog. Sha attempted to pull him out. It worked and Zim crawled out. We saw a silhoutte of a man with scythe-like hair. Dib. He was back.  
Dib started scavenging the bushes for Zim, but Zim could be a pretty smart Irken when he wanted to be. He pushed Dib into the bushes and the dog started attacking him. Grace stared...and jumped in to save him.  
A personal communicator unfolded from Zim's Pak. Our attention turned to him.  
"GIR! Help me! There isn't much time!" Zim urgently shouted into it. Emmy's eyes were **THIS HUGE** when she heard that.  
"Yes, sir!" GIR's voice responded. And amazingly, in under two seconds, GIR arrived. Emmy stared at him.  
"Get me out of here now, GIR! Now!" Zim ordered.  
"Okey dokey!" GIR forced Zim onto him and they flew off.  
"FOLLOW THE SMOKE TRAIL!" Alyssa randomly yelled. We started running after them and soon, Grace and Dib were not far behind, after they discovered they could follow it as well.  
We all stood in front of Zim's house. Zim and GIR crashed into the door and fell.  
"Good work, GIR..." Zim said, removing a twig from his hair. I leaned over the fence with Rosa.  
"There you are," Dib's voice came again. Grace was lagging behind him, but began running when she caught a glimpse of me and Rosa.  
" Quick! Get in the house GIR! Hurry!" Zim shooed GIR in and before he could stop us, we ran in also.  
The annoying parent decoys greeted us and shut the door.  
Dib began pounding on the door and ranting more, but I just ignored it.  
Dani, Annie, Emmy, and Sha watched as the lawn gnomes obliterated the handcuffs. Dib continued ranting and GIR took off his disguise.  
"HI!" GIR said to all of us. Our attention was on him.  
"I feel good about how today went." Zim smiled. "Except for these girls following us, everything went fine."  
He stood in his toilet and flushed himself down.  
Sha stared with curiosity and flushed herself down...along with the rest of us.  
Well, except for Emmy.

**Emmy's POV**  
GIR. I was staring at him. He wasn't in a disguise. He was his cute robot self. I couldn't stop staring.  
"HI!" GIR yelled to me again, like he yelled to all of us.  
"Hey," I said so shyly.  
He moved closer to me. "You smell like cuuupcaaakes."  
I did? "I do?" I asked aloud, feeling stupid.  
"YEA!" GIR said. Obviously hyper the way he usually was.  
"I love cupcakes," I said. I was nervous, shy.  
GIR looked surprised. "Me tooo! I gots somes! You wants one?!"  
My heart beat faster than usual. "S-sure," I said, forcing a normal-looking smile. It didn't look too good.  
GIR opened up his robot head and took out two cupcakes; one looked like a muffin which was the one GIR took and another was red velvet. I took the red velvet one. The moment I sank my teeth into it, I was in heaven. Delicious cupcakes...GIR..._Invader Zim_...best day of my life.  
I finished my cupcake in ten minutes, while GIR ate his in one whole bite. He watched me with interest as I finished up mine, which was vanilla and chocolate tasting.  
"That was delicious." I grinned.  
"Yous wanna see my masta's base?" GIR offered.  
"Of course!" I said, my anxiety slowly disappearing. He held out his hand. Was he already taking a liking to me? I wrapped my hand around his; it felt metal and slightly cold.  
Then he led me to the toilet. It didn't feel wet, I realized, as we stepped in, but dry. Before I could process it, GIR had flushed the toilet and we had gone down the elevator which led to Zim's base.  
My hand still in his, I looked around Zim's base, in amazement. I had never thought I'd be standing in an Irken's base, let alone be having my own soon-to-be romance with GIR.  
This was the best day of my life.

**Gina's POV  
**Zim was looking at some giant TV screen. He had taken off his disguise-in front of us- but he didn't seem to care.  
I noticed Emmy and GIR walk down from the elevator. They were holding hands! Sha turned around and was dumbfounded for a moment.  
GIR then surprised Emmy, but jumping into her arms. Emmy caught him and held him, as if for dear life.  
"More than friends already?" I joked, sipping my DP again. Dani smiled broadly at the prospect.  
Zim glared at all of us. Then he turned to the screen. "Invader Zim reporting, sirs. The mission goes well."  
The Tallest seemed dropped their beverages onto the floor.  
"But surely you expected that from me."  
"Zim... You're alive!?" Red asked. "And those troublesome...girls...they're...with you?" "Yes. So very alive. And I guess I can...eh, trust them." Sha seemed to brighten. I smiled. An Irken was trusting us, out of ALL HUMANS.  
"Hello!" GIR waved, from where he was with Emmy.  
"AND full of goo. Mission goo! Don't be surprised if I take care of the humans before the armada even gets here. Well, I've much work to do, so Invader Zim signing off." Zim finished. He was about to press the big button to end the transmission when GIR jumped out of Emmy's arms and bumped straight into Zim.  
"Uh, my spine!" Zim winced falling to the floor. I skipped forward, waved to the Tallest, and simply poked the big button, ending the transmission.  
"You'd kill us?" Sha asked him.  
"Maaaaaybe." Zim narrowed his eyes at her with a mix of curiosity and distaste.  
"After everything we're going to be doing for you?"  
"What are you...a psychic?"  
"Yep!" Lyssa cut in.  
Zim rolled his eyes. "I've got some VERY IMPORTANT BUSINESS to do with GIR, soooo, be gone with you."  
Sha sighed. "That's cool how you say that."  
"BYE GIRLS!" GIR yelled. He ran up to Emmy and hugged her tightly. "WHAT'S YOUR NAMES?!"  
"Emmy," she said, voice steady.  
He hugged her again. Emmy walked to the elevator with Emily, silently cheering to herself.  
Sha was doing the same with them.

**Mica's POV**  
"Emem, you and GIR are perfect for each other! I could see the chemistry between you two!" I said to Emmy in our house.  
"You really think so Micky?" Emmy smiled broadly.  
"Oh yeah! And Sha and Zim!"  
Sha smiled too.  
We were definitely going to shake things up on this show. Our presence bounded us to do so.  
I started drawing Craig and me again.  
As I used my colored pencils to color it in, Emily sat next to me, and shoved me playfully calling me her "Asshole buddeh." I laughed as Emmy and the others came to join our individual group  
We were practically all sisters.

**Janay's POV**  
Tomorrow's gonna be yet another school (or skool) day. It'll be very boring. If Ms. Bitters continues saying "doom" over and over, then I will be dead by the end of the day.  
Huh, I wonder who I'm going to sit with tomorrow at lunch.  
Maybe there are some normal people.  
Alyssa and Kmattar?  
Maybe!  
Ugh, I really don't know.  
Maybe I should stop thinking and go to sleep.  
So I did; I turned out the light.

**Michelle's POV**  
The next episode after "The Nightmare Begins" is one called "Bestest Friend." In it, Zim gets stalked by a kid named Keef.  
Something tells me this won't turn out too good!  
I would hate to be stalked by KEEF of all people. I saw the episode on TV...  
I think I'll be having nightmares tonight.

**Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short. The POVs near the end weren't so long because I had nothing much to include and my friends wanted me to give them their POVs, so this is the result.**

**FOOTNOTE:  
The last excerpt from "The Nightmare Begins."**

**Anyway, reviews, constructive criticism or positive! Next chapter WILL be "Bestest Friend" and it will not be split into parts. It will only be one chapter. **


	6. Bestest Friend

**Chappie Six**

**Sha's POV**  
I woke up in my bed and stretched myself out. Glancing at the alarm clock, I saw it read 7:00. Wonderful.  
Then I realized it was another day with Zim. Another day with Zim. I leaped out of bed so happily.  
I shook Emmy awake. "EMMY!"  
Emmy jolted out of her sleep. She looked around and her eyes stopped on me. "Sha?"  
"Emmy, we have to get ready for skool, RIGHT NOW."  
"You just want to see Ziiiim," Emmy joked.  
"Yes, I do, and if you want to see GIR, you have to get up toooo," I said back to her.  
Emmy climbed out of bed. "I'M WAKING EMILY!"  
I laughed.  
We all took quick showers, got dressed into our new signature outfits (because every person in a cartoon has one. I wore a blue graphic tee and jeans, Emmy wore a yellow tank top and black shorts, Em wore a purple shirt and blue skort, Grace had a red shirt and blue pants, Dani had a light yellow shirt on and black jeans, Mica had a green ruffled short sleeve shirt and black slacks, Alyssa wore ALL PINK, Rosa was wearing tan pants and a black shirt, Michelle's jacket, shoes, and pants were all black, Annie wore a cyan shirt and shorts of the same color, Janay wore a red and white striped spaghetti strap top and white capris, and Gina had a loose pink shirt with a red tank top showing and some dark blue shorts. We all looked SO cute!) and ate a quick breakfast of cereal. Then we all walked together, to skool, in groups.  
When we arrived at skool, I sat in my seat next to Zim.  
"Hey, Zim. I just want to tell you, I'm your friend!" I said to him enthusiastically.  
"Friend?" Zim asked.  
"Yup, friend. Someone you can always lean on; someone you can always turn to when you need help. " I patted him on the back. He reached out to probably stop me when Ms. Bitters walked in to start the lesson.  
I winked at Zim.  
Later at lunch, Jessica came to us.  
"How would you like me and my friends to turn you losers into gals like US?" she asked, as if we were about to win the lottery.  
"No thank you," we all said in unison. Then we walked away, leaving her dumbfounded.  
We took seats at an empty table...next to those horrible rejects like Gretchen, and Keef. In fact, Keef walked over to us.  
"HI! MY NAME IS KEEF! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" he asked.  
"Did you have too much coffee?" Michelle retorted. "Like Tweek?"  
Janay and Lyssa laughed.  
"I LOVE COFFEE!" Keef yelled excitedly.  
I gave Keef an evil glare. He seemed scared all of a sudden, and backed away to the rejects' table.  
My friends high-fived me.  
I glanced at the table not too far away from us. Zim was sniffing a single pea. I sighed dreamily. Big Moose Kid slipped on some mashed potatoes and used Zim's head to balance, but this smashed Zim's head into the tray.  
"HEY!" I yelled to Big Moose Kid as Zim screamed and started spasming. "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO HIM AGAIN!"  
Big Moose Kid winked at me...EW did he think I was cute?  
I didn't get any thanks from Zim, yet again, but when we're dating...he'll be grateful. YAY.  
Suddenly Grace saw that Dib was sitting with Gaz. "Uh, guys, I'm gonna go sit with Dib...Is that okay?"  
"Sure!" we all said, even me.  
Grace left and took a seat besides Dib. Dib smiled at her. They were becoming quite friendly.  
"That new kid's a freak. I think his name is Zip or something," we could hear Jessica say. I was pissed.  
I saw Zim listening in.  
"He's been here long enough to at least make some loser friends, like the creepy kid Dib. And his new best friend, Grace or something."  
Grace and Dib were now listening and Grace looked like she was resisting an urge to curse at Jessica.  
"Or those rejects in the corner." We looked over at Keef, Melvin, Dirge, Gretchen, and Matthew, wincing.  
"But look at him, all by himself, I mean what kind of kid doesn't have any friends? It's so inhuman!"  
Now, Zim was worried. He gasped.  
"ZIM HAS A-" I started, but when all the kids looked at me, I became passive and sat down.  
He looked around. Lizard Boy giving two kids a cupcake (which made me think of Emmy and GIR). Zooglodon and Rob sharing a lollipop. Mary and a kid passing a ball. Penny and Olivia spelling out "friends" in string. He looked over at Grace, who was watching Gaz play her Game Slave and talking to Dib. Even Dib had a friend apparently. And finally he looked at the eleven of us. Emmy and Emily talking about Little Shop of Horrors, singing "Feed Me", trying to convince Rosa to watch the movie. Dani and Annie talking about their South Park crushes. Janay, Michelle, and Alyssa were playing some game I'd rather not know. And Mica and Gina drawing a picture together. I was looking over Mica's shoulder. We were all friendly. Zim probably wanted one. It could be me! But...what if he rejected me? I couldn't take the chance.

**Grace's POV**  
"I'm looking for a friend. Would you be-" Zim started to ask Dirge at the table near us.  
" I was born with webbed fish toes... like some kind of horrible fish boy. Wanna see?" Dirge responded.  
"Look at Zim," Dib said to me. "He's actually trying to find a friend to prove he's human. Can you believe it?"  
"Sure I can." I took a bite of my sandwich. "I may have known this alien since yesterday, but from what I see, it seems likely he'd do it."  
I'd told Dib about everything that happened at Zim's. Dib had sworn not to mention a thing to Zim about me telling him. That's what friends were for. At least, that's what Dib told me himself.  
Wow. He actually considered me a friend. Because I wasn't like those crazy fan-girls in real life. I was a real lucky person.  
Zim backed away and approached Matthew. "Would you-"  
Matthew screamed and ran away. What an idiot!  
"Squealy fools! These human filthies should be honored to even be considered as possible friends of Zim!" Zim looked at Gretchen, Melvin, and Keef.  
"Who among you feels they are worthy enough to be my best friend?" he asked. They smiled, but he didn't notice Sha was smiling too.  
"Good. I have devised some simple tests to determine who is the worthiest," Zim explained. "And I need an assistant...SHA-HUMAN!"  
Sha stood up. "Yes Zim?"  
"As a...reward for...defending me from that stinky moose kid, you are going to be helping Zim!"  
Sha glowed. "REALLY?! YES!" I was so happy for her.  
"This should be interesting," Dib said. He took out a camera. "Just in case."  
Zim directed Sha towards Gretchen and said something to her...testing her I guess?  
He poured some milk on the table. "We begin by testing your absorbency."  
"You're kidding right?" I murmured under my breath.  
Sha rubbed Gretchen's head in the milk, while Zim did Melvin and Keef. Keef was the one that absorbed all the milk.  
"...Ew." Dib snapped a picture.  
" Next, we test your electrical conductivity." Zim held out two rods with electricity between them.  
After they tested their respective people, only Keef was unaffected.  
"And now, the final test." Zim pulled out a beaver and toy taxi behind his back.  
"Are you afraid?" he challenged Sha. She simply shook her head.  
After time passed...Gretchen and Melvin were burnt to a crisp, and Keef was the total opposite.  
"Thank you...Sha-hyooman, my slave." Zim waved Sha off to the girls' table. Then he went to Keef. "We have a winner! What is your name, friend?"  
"My name's Keef! Wow, I've never won anything before! I promise I'll be the best, most loyal friend ever!" Keef hugged Zim and his eyes watered. "I'm so happy."  
"Don't touch me." Zim pushed Keef away.  
"Wow, Dib, Zim is really pathetic," I said to him. "He'd actually try to be friends with Keef."  
"Grace, Zim, is TOTALLY pathetic and we need to prove he's an alien, but so many people in this town are idiots."  
"You better not be talking about me, Dib, or else you'll wish you hadn't met Grace," Gaz said, not looking up from her Game Slave. Okay, now, I was scared.

**Rosa's POV**  
"I'd like you all to meet Keef," Zim said to us at our table. I yawned. "He's my best friend."  
"We care about this...why?" Emmy asked.  
"Because he's my best friend!" Zim repeated.  
"Sha's a way better best friend for you than him," Mica said.  
"Better than Keef? He is the most worthy! How could SHE be better?"  
Sha blushed a bit.  
"Because she's, um, _NOT A STALKER_?!" Emmy said, stretching out her last words.  
"You guys came in to this place on the same day as me. How could you possibly know what this...Keef is like?"  
"I'm surprised you're not saying Keef-human," Gina said. Mica nodded her agreement.  
Keef then started running to me-THEN HE SQUEEZED ME. I could barely breathe. "He's" *choke* "suffocating" *choke* "ME."  
"Let go of the...Riley-human or whatever her name is, Keef," Zim ordered in a very bored tone.  
"It's ROSA." I pushed Keef off of me and turned away from those two best friends.  
Yeah, I couldn't care less.  
Sha could though.  
Later at recess I watched Zim and Keef play tetherball against Zooglodon. Out of entertainment, we all knocked Keef over after him and Zim's victory dance.  
Then, art class time. I sat with Emily, Grace, and Emmy. We all started making Angry Birds out of clay and Emmy carved "Bird number 69" in, just to choose a random number. Zim walked over to us and showed us a picture of him and Keef.  
"That looks like a five year old drew it!" Grace commented on the picture.  
"Be quiet Grace-human! I never asked for your opinion!" Zim was aggravated.  
"Sure you did." Grace gave Zim a sardonic smile.  
Keef skipped over to us. It was getting on my nerves. He showed us a really weird picture of him and Zim...then he went and freaked Emmy out by embracing her this time. It took Emily and me to help get him off of her. She claimed herself to be weak...which she might be, how would I know?  
Later, as the day ended, the two best friends swaggered down the hallway, giving free smiles, waves, and thumbs ups to everyone; it was unlike Zim, but Sha reached out her hand anyway-Zim just smiled at her. Sha melted-practically.  
What an interesting day!

**Dani's POV**  
"And then tomorrow there's the circus! We can go to the circus, I love the circus! You wanna go to the circus, Zim?" We were walking to our houses with Keef and Zim, but instead of going home, we wanted to go to Zim's house. It should be pretty epic!  
As we stood in front of our houses, Zim started speaking very fast to Keef. "I want to congratulate you, Keef, on a job well done. You have been a most convincing friend, but now that the world seems satisfied with my knack for companionship, I don't think I'll be requiring your services any longer. Our mission together is done, good job soldier." Zim saluted. "Be gone with you."  
Zim and our group ran inside and almost closed the door-almost had a close call-when Keef had to open his big mouth again. "Hey, you got any video games?"  
"Yes," Zim replied curtly. Keef just stood there. Finally, Zim shut the door and we saw GIR, watching the Scary Monkey Show. "EMMY!" GIR yelled when he saw her.  
When Emmy heard her name, she raced towards the couch and sat down next to him.  
"A job well done," Zim praised himself. Next thing we knew, we were looking at a messed up drawing of Zim and Keef saying "Bestest friends" on it. The phone rang and Zim answered. "Hello?...Keef? I told you I do not require your-..." The phone beeped. "Hold on, I've got another call. Hello?..." Zim, looking scared out of his mind, pulled the phone off the wall.  
Then he looked out of the window and saw Keef riding his bike. We all looked over his shoulder (Sha did, literally) and noticed Keef was coming from the same direction...I felt a chill pass through me.  
"GIR!" Zim yelled.  
GIR, who was on the ceiling, holding Emmy (I don't know how) dropped onto the floor with her. There was not a single mark on Emmy. GIR's blue body parts turned to red. "Yes, my master."  
"GIR, I'm going down to the lab, do not let anyone into the house!"  
GIR helped Emmy up, stood up as well, and saluted. "Yes sir!"  
"Sha-human, please come with me." Zim sighed annoyedly. Sha happily flushed herself down with Zim.  
We all left the house, except for Lyssa and Janay and Emmy.

**Alyssa's POV**  
The doorbell rang-A SUPRISE!  
"Leprechauns!" GIR performed a bunch of epic fighting stances and ran to answer the door. Emmy walked up to the door with him.  
They turned the knob together. AWWW!  
I didn't know Sha and Zim were laying down together-Zim said he needed some company other than GIR, and I guess Sha was the most decent to him.  
Everything was okee that night. Emmy and GIR slept on the couch and awoke early to help the guest make waffles, whoever he was!  
I left with Janay and went to sleep, but when we came back, Zim and Sha were staring at GIR and Emmy, sharing a plate of waffles and Keef cooking on the stove.  
"Hey Zim! You showed up just in time for the waffles!" Keef cheerfully said.  
Sha grabbed ahold of the skillet, and hit Keef in the face with it.  
"Get out of my house! I told you you're fired!" Zim growled.  
"You don't like waffles?" Keef said, unaffected by the pain. He took the skillet back.  
Sha and Zim pushed Keef towards the door. "Out, out, out, out!" Zim said.  
"Oh, we can walk to skool together!" Keef suggested.  
"I'm sick. I'm not going to skool today and neither is Sha-human." Sha looked wide awake at this part.  
I watched GIR and Emmy and Keef talk. Emmy slapped Keef, before taking an applauding GIR back inside. She hugged him and linked arms with me. We skipped out the door with Janay.  
During lunch, Keef came around and passed out invitations. I whacked him with mine, which I accepted. It wasn't a BIG DEAL ANYWAY! I'd been over Zim's plenty of times! Everyone else took one too!  
After skool, I was on the couch with my friends, except for Sha and Emmy. Sha was with Zim, sitting on the top of the couch and the door opened, with Emmy and GIR carrying a bag of party stuff together. Zim and Sha stared at them. Scared, Emmy struggled to hide it and they attempted to put the bag on the table. It didn't work; the bag tipped over.  
"What are you doing, guys?" I could hear Zim ask suspiciously.  
"Nothing," Emmy and GIR said together.  
"Nothing...or something?" Sha looked them both in the eyes.  
"Oh, I can't take it, you're too smart for me." GIR removed his costume off, partly and I could see from the room I was in. I noticed it was like a little hood for him. "Keef is planning a surprise party for after skool. He gonna bring all the kids because he loves you!" He pounded the floor. "That boy loves you so much!" He stopped and was happy again. "Emmy and I are makin' the cake!" They skipped off happily.  
"He's bringing all the children to our secret lair?! Do you realize what this means?" Zim asked.  
Emmy was holding GIR's hands, helping him stir a bowl of cake batter. "Yes," GIR said. "Wait a minute...no."  
I chuckled with Janay and Emily and Michelle.  
"It means our mission is in jeopardy!"  
" Aw, man!" GIR said. He and Emmy hummed in a WEIRD harmony as they stirred.  
" Something must be done about this Keef! If he succeeds the whole population of Earth will show up on our doorstep!" Zim said.  
"Aww, Zim, it might not happen..." Sha reassured him.  
He was unconvinced. I LIKE COOKIES!

**Annie's POV**  
GIR and Emmy were still making the cake and were now singing "The Doom Song" again. Zim and Sha were in the base and the rest of us were still on the couch. NO HOMEWORK!  
Grace was telling us about what Dib was really like; sweet and normal. Sha would say otherwise; he was crazy, but he wasn't. He was...right. These were Grace's words, not mine.  
We could see Keef running towards Zim's house and opening the door. "Hey Zim! I'm home!"  
We all headed into the kitchen and looked at Zim. He was in disguise and holding a present, a fake smile plastered onto his face.  
"For me? Oh, you are my bestest friend! Thank you, Zim!" Keef grabbed the gift and next thing we all knew, Keef's eyes were being yanked out by two mechanical arms. They replaced them with new eyes...one's with red pupils.  
"Keef?" Zim asked.  
"Yes?" Keef was hypnotized.  
"Who's your best friend?"  
"That would be Zim. Today, he got me-"  
"Silence! When I snap my fingers, the next living thing you see you will believe to be your best friend."  
"I like Zim."  
"Who doesn't?" Sha whispered to me.  
"Meeee," I joked.  
"I know you do... but pay attention!" Zim continued. He raised himself to the ceiling, out of Keef's view. We all ducked lower. Zim's fingers gave off a small snap. Keef was out of hypnotic state. "What happened?" He went back into the state again and saw a squirrel. It looked like Zim to him.  
"Zim? How'd you get out there!? Hey, wait up! I have a surprise for you!" Keef ran out of the house. Zim's legs from his Pak were almost going to break, and he fell to the ground.  
"You okay, Zim?" Sha asked.  
"Sure, Sha-human. But I think I learned something...such as that Keef-hyooman is a stalker and if I had to choose a real FRIEND it would be you. I can't believe I just said that. I need to go to bed." He walked off to flush himself down the toilet to his base.  
We had to carry Sha home eventually

**And FOOTNOTE:  
This chappie included an excerpt from the ****_Invader Zim _****eppie, "Bestest Friend."**

**And remember, reviews, the usual kind I prefer. Hahaha. Thanks. (: **


	7. NanoZIM

**Chappie Seven**

**Emily's POV**  
It was Wednesday. Two more days of skool until the weekend and I was looking forward to it! The others were too. In the past two days, a lot of interesting things had happened. But a weekend would be a nice break...although I was sure there would be more madness, even over those two days.

Zim's house was unusually quiet, not like it is in Zim's house. I'd enjoy the quietness, but it's too uninteresting if there's no noise.

We were all on the floor, sitting in a lousy circle, playing Truth or Dare.

"Sha, truth or dare?" I asked Sha.

"...Ummm, ummm," Sha said, in thought. " Truth."

I decided to ask her a question about Zim. Sha and her insane crush on him; it'd go well! "Do you love Zim so much, you need to marry him?"

Sha's cheeks became red and she looked down. "Yes..." Sha admitted, embarrassed.

All the girls smirked at each other. I knew she'd say yes...I just knew it. It's like me and Eric Cartman, the best couple ever.

Then we heard talking outside. A specific voice...it was Emmy. She was skipping up the pathway with GIR, both of them holding SuckMunkeys. As they skipped together, the lawn gnomes turned to "look" at them. SuckMunkeys were slushies and they tasted pretty good, as we'd all tried them before. The door burst open and Emmy held it open for GIR.

"After you," she kidded. GIR continued to skip through the pathway and Emmy followed suit...but they didn't close the door.

From looking at each other, I knew we girls were all thinking the same thing: Close the door and save Dib from taking those soon-to-be pictures of Zim.

But we didn't want to ruin the show...and so we decided to leave the door open.

Emmy and GIR sat down on the couch together, sucking hard on their straws of their Suck Munkeys. They both had chocolate flavored slushies. GIR sucked so hard, that his face was nearly sucked in.

"So this is their first date?" I asked, jokingly. Emmy and GIR sitting a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-

The dresser in the room rose up and the floor opened. Out came Zim, without his human disguise. His big magenta eyes and black antenna were fully showing.

"HI ZIM!" Sha waved. "We were not just playing a game of Truth or Dare!"

Zim sighed, and ignored her. We all snickered.

"GIR! You left the door open again! Or was it the Emmy-human? Ugh, sometimes I wish you two had never met; It just causes twice the trouble!"

"We got chocolate bubblegum!" GIR said, not even hearing what Zim had said. He opened his mouth, which was full of the chocolate slushy.

"GIR, with an entire planet of enemies waiting for us to drop our guard, we have to be very careful not to have our guards get all... droppy. Understand?"

GIR and Emmy looked up at the ceiling. Emmy then looked at the door. Grace was there and she was motioning for us to look up at the ceiling. My head moved...slowly turning to the ceiling. And then I saw it. Dib.

Oh gawd.

GIR and Emmy's mouths dropped open.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now I'm going down below to check the laser weasel experiment." Zim shut the door quickly, not even noticing Grace. How un-observant. "I think they're ripe by now!"

I looked at Emmy. She looked back at me and continued sipping her slushy. GIR did the same. Sipping their slushies caused a very annoying sound.

"Computer! Take me to the WEA-sels!" Zim emphasized. Sha swooned.

Zim was about to go down to his base, when he heard a familiar voice. "Wow!"

We all looked up at the ceiling and saw Dib, acting as if we hadn't seen him that first time. A flash of the camera blinded my eyes. I hated when that happened.

"Hey!" Zim looked up at Dib.

"It wasn't me." Dib sounded so obvious.

"Yes it was! Computer! Intruder alert!"

A mechanical arm tried to chase Dib...but Dib had smoother moves than I thought and he made it out the window, which Emmy and GIR left open the whole time.

"Now I have proof, Zim! Photographic evidence!" Dib held up his camera. A lawn gnome started to approach him.

"Soon your Zim guts will be strewn all over an autopsy table." He laughed and jumped out of the way before the lawn gnome could grab him. Then he ran away.

I gave everyone the "O_O" look. Wow...was Dib really that smart?

"You idiots left the window open too!?" Zim said to GIR and Emmy. Emmy looked a bit dismayed but she said "Oh yeaaah!" with GIR.

This was going to be bad.

**Emmy's POV**  
I wasn't really an idiot...was I? Or was I a nerd? I couldn't find a way to describe myself.

I was a generally smart girl. I was in Honor Society, and got very good grades...and awards sometimes. Plus, I'd always been on Honor Roll in middle school. I was acting insane and crazy with GIR, not to impress him, but because I felt comfortable with him and that I could let loose in front of him, that he wouldn't care. He liked me for me, even with the way I looked.

Yesterday morning I had looked in the mirror. My yellow tank top was as cute as ever, my hair looked great in cartoon, and my blue pupils were easily shown...but then there were my glasses that looked big and nerdy and my braces were as revealed as my pupils. I was an over-exaggerated geek!

GIR didn't even seem to care about that. He was perfect and we were already getting along so well.

"Emmy, you gonna finish your chocolate bubblegum?" GIR looked at me expectantly. He had already finished his.

"Actually, I'm full," I said to him, handing over my slushy. "You can have it!"

"YAY! THANKS EMMY!" He hugged me and sipped his SuckMunkey, making an annoying sound, but I didn't care because I was on the couch with Zim's cute little minion and everything was okay.

"I'm doing something about the Dib-human," Zim announced.

Grace glanced at Zim. "What would you be able to do?"

Zim was...a sort of stupid alien. But I knew he was gonna do something.

"Oh you'll see." He started to laugh evilly.

"I'll help!" Sha volunteered.

"Good," Zim said and dragged her down to his base with him.

We left a little later. Sha claimed she was "staying the night" with Zim. I knew they'd be getting in that nano-ship by now.

The next day, at Skool, I sat next to Alyssa and Emily. Sha wasn't here, like two days ago...Oh no, they were probably...I couldn't think about it.

I looked over at Dib's table. He and Gaz and Grace were talking. He took a spoonful of peas. AGAIN, OH NO.

I had to investigate. I tapped Alyssa on the shoulder.

"What's up Emmy?" Lyssa asked.

"We're going over to Dib's later," I said. It would be so interesting to see "NanoZIM" in action.

"NOOOOO!" I could hear some of the girls scream.

I just smiled.

**Gina's POV**  
The doorbell rang as Mica pressed it lightly. Dib opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dib asked in suspicion. He probably thought that we were there to do something horrible.

"For years, the world has wondered, 'Are there aliens among us?'" I could hear the TV from inside.

"We just wanted to come and hang with ya." Grace emerged from our group of eleven and wrapped her arm around Dib. It seemed to make everything okay, because they walked in together and we followed them and Emmy actually closed the door behind her.

Some of us sat on the couch. Emmy sat next to Gaz. Some of us sat on the floor.

"But we here at Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery have always known the answer to this question. And that answer is a resounding 'maybe.' Which is why, as always, we ask you, our viewers, to help us put an end to this question once and for all."

Janay looked bored out of her mind. "Aliens aren't real. So?"

"Aliens are too real! Zim is one!" Dib retorted.

"Not in real life, they aren't."

Dib looked very curious. He didn't know what Janay was talking about.

"Send us your proof of alien existence, and a sub-address stamped envelope."

We looked at Dib. He was holding an envelope. What was that for? I drank my DP. A nice cherry flavor.

Dib's arms then started wiggling.

"IT'S STARTING!" Emmy exclaimed.

"What? What is?" Dib frowned.

"The invasion of your body!"

"WHAT?!" His arm started bumping into Gaz's head.

"Remember earlier the whole 'bugging me' thing? You're doing it again." Gaz said, easily annoyed.

Grace shrugged. I figured she'd heard that because she sat with Gaz and Dib.

"I'm not doing this, Gaz! I don't have control of my arms!" Dib said back to her.

That's bad. He ended up ripping the envelope in half. Soon we were all fighting and tackling each other, to see who could get the disk off Dib's lap. Only Grace wasn't involved.

Mica got the disk eventually, but then Dani took it. The two started wrestling, but I looked away. I didn't want to see, in case it got bloody. But then I realized, I was Gina Everdeen and I could handle anything. So I looked again.

"I'm letting you live this time, Dib, but only because I'm still getting through this last level." Gaz stood up and walked out of the room, her eyes focused on the screen of her Game Slave. It seemed that the name stayed true to itself...it had turned Gaz into its slace.

"But Gaz!"

Gaz didn't pay attention.

**Mica's POV**  
Dib's arms continued to wiggle on their own. I stood up, letting go of Dani. Then I reached out and grabbed one of Dib's arms. It continued to wiggle in my hand, like a fish that had just been thrown out of the water, without the...water.

We heard static...and turned around. On the TV were Zim and Sha. The lighting was different so Sha was sort of different colored...hard to explain, while Zim's skin was magenta and his eyes were green. Sha and Zim were so close their hips touched.

"Hello, Dib!" Zim grinned.

"What the? Zim! What are you and Sha doing in my TV!?"

"We're not in your TV. We're transmitting from... INSIDE YOUR BODY! Spooky, yes? At this very moment we are inside a microscopic submersible somewhere in your disgusting belly attached to your arm control nerve!"

"I love how you made that up." Sha took the levers and made Dib's arm wiggle so much, that one of them made a cracking sound.

Oooh, that's gotta hurt.

"...Arm control nerve?" Dib asked after the pain stopped.

"Yes, arm control nerve."

"In my... belly?"

"Yes!" Sha and Zim said to Dib.

"Humans don't have arm control nerves!" Dib pointed out.

"Do not question me! We control your arms!" Zim and Sha played with the levers. I bet Emmy wished she had GIR.

"I don't understand, how did you two get inside of me?"

"Are you a moron, Dib?" Sha asked, earning a slight pleased look from Zim.

"No..." Dib said.

"It's quite a funny story. It begins this afternoon in the cafeteria." Zim said. The flashback took place in my head; Zim and Sha in the nano-ship in Dib's food, Dib eating them.

"Now, down to business!" Zim awakened me from my thoughts. Thanks to Zim, Dib crushed his disk. "No!"

Zim just laughed. Then a smile started to form on the paranormal boy's face. "You didn't think I'd send the original disk, did you? That was a copy. Only I know where the original disk is."

Zim laughed again, along with Sha. "Idiotic human. I'll just go to your brain and delete the knowledge of where you hid the master disk. And, as an added bonus, I might as well make your entire brain... not smart...no more. And Sha-human can...do horrible things to you."

"Noooooooo!"

The nano-ship started towards the brain, but Sha continued messing with all parts of Dib's body as they did, like stopping Dib's heart for a second.

"Sha, just stop," Grace warned.

"Fine," Sha whined as Dib left the room.

What was that guy gonna do?

Dib came back with a laptop with a joystick and swallowed a mini nano-ship. "I'm coming, Zim!"

Grace and I moved closer to Dib as he flew his ship. At one point, he saw Irken flags on his body tissue.

"What the? Oh no you don't!"

Dib's nano-ship snuck up behind Zim.

"With Dib turned into a drooling moron, nothing will stand in my way, not even... drool!" Zim said, ecstatic.

Oh, man. Dib was using a sneak attack. Wonderful.

"Guess who's right behind you, Zim," Dib said in a transmission.

Gaz walked in the room, still holding her Game Slave. She saw Dib at the laptop. "Hey, what game is that?"

"This is no game, this is my life!" Dib argued.

"Yeah, it's cool looking, but it still just looks like a game."

Oh, the things she didn't know.

**Janay's POV**  
"You can't beat me, Dib. My piloting skills are unmatched," Zim sneered from the TV.

The look on Sha's face said it all;_ Whatever Zim says, is always right._

Oh man, Sha is totally head over heels in LOVE.

"Is that Zim? Is this an online game?" Gaz moved closer to the laptop.

"Gaz, please. I need to concentrate." Dib maneuvered his nano-ship through an open section of his body. "Let's see." He pressed a button and an unfamiliar screen was opened.

Wait, were those weapons? Dib would use those?

I watched intently as he chose a grappling hook. "How 'bout this?" He targeted Zim's ship and I could see the grappling hook shoot out of the ship. It didn't cause Zim's ship any harm, like I thought it would. Instead, the thing just bounced off of it. It did make Zim lose control, but only for a second, maybe a milisecond, before Zim just regained control again. "I've been flying ships since before you were born, sad little Earth monkey!" He and Sha teared up Dib's spleen and Sha was laughing in delight the entire time.

"Agghhh, my spleeen!" Dib screamed.

"Now we're in your trachea, Dib. Your brain is so close I can smell it."

"I can't wait!" Sha agreed.

"Can I play?" Gaz asked. What would she do anyway? I wondered if she could play as well as Dib was...if Dib was even playing as well at all.

"Wait a minute. He's in my trachea. Get away from my brain, Zim!" Dib exclaimed to him, ignoring Gaz.

After more attempting from Dib, they both fell down into an open area. Now I started to think that they'd have a wrestling match.

"Enough already! Prepare for some doom!" said Zim. Sha pressed a button and Zim's nano-ship turned into a robot...Oh flip!  
"Quarter circle back," Gaz advised.

"What?" Dib was confused as ever.

"The transformation move is always quarter circle back."

Wow, Gaz is a smartie.

Dib followed Gaz's instructions and Dib's nano-ship became a robot also. Sha glowered at Dib.

"When you die, can I play?" Gaz asked again. I realized since Gaz was on her Game Slave twenty-four/seven, she HAD to be good at video gaming. Of course, Gaz would win and Dib would die.

Dib panicked at Zim's nano-bot knocked Dib's into a wall.

"Come on, Dib! Let me play! You're doing it wrong! I could beat him!" Gaz urged and I knew she could.

"No way! He's in my organs! Not yours!"

How could Dib just not let her play? At this rate, Sha was making Zim's nano-bot punch Dib's.

"Quit it! I don't really know the controls yet!" Dib said to Zim and Sha as his armor meter decreased lower...and lower. "Oh no!"

We all rolled our eyes with Gaz. Zim flung Dib's nano-bot at Dib's arm control nerve.

"This is kind of sad, Dib. I will put an end to this now. Sha-human, would you do the honors please?" Zim turned to Sha.

"Of course, Zim." She squeezed a button at the tip of a lever and a spear was launched, right into Dib's arm control nerve. Dib's arms started spazzing again. "Arms... like... noooodlessss!"

And just like that, I saw, Dib had given up. COME ON GAZ! SAVE THE DAY!

**Michelle's POV**  
"Move." Gaz shoved me, and then Dib out of the way. "It's my turn."

In Dib's body, Zim and Sha were making their way to the brain. "Now, let's see where you are keeping the location of the disk, Dib." Zim said. They found the location eventually. "There!"

And then, Dib's memory started to slowly diminish. "He's in my head... knowledge, losing... brain... poop."

Okay, that's just weird.

"I can't remember where the file is! Gaz, he did it! He made me forget!"

"Quiet, Dib!" Gaz continued playing her game.

Gina walked over to me. "Chelle, do you think Zim is being sort of freaky now?"

"Umm...yeah!" I said, obviously. I didn't know which side to choose honestly. Zim? Or Dib? I guess I'd never know.

"And now, to unleash stupidity on your entire brain." Zim chose the maxium "reduce brain power." "From this day forth you will not be a threat to me any-" He was cut off when he saw Dib's bot heading straight for Zim. "The human doesn't know when to quit. I'll finish with the rest of your brain after I deal with your junky... junk thing."

Now Janay and I really sensed a fight.

Gaz shocked Zim and kicked Zim's bot in the head. Twice. He hit the wall and Gaz just kicked him again.

All the while, Dib is screaming about his arms and he rolled off the couch.

I felt like a lucky person not to be him!

"He's not even trying!" Gaz pummeled Zim, while Sha stayed...absolutely calm.

She knocked the bot to the ground and spin-kicked him. The cockpit of the bot rrrriippped off and I knew, Gaz had won. "That game was stupid!" Gaz declared as she left the room.

I wanted to HUG Gaz so much right now.

Zim was badly beaten. Sha was staring at him with so much care.

"Now, for my finishing move!" Dib left the room as well. Emmy, Gina, Mica, Emily, and Annie looked away from the TV.

I heard the toilet flush and on the TV, Sha said, "If Zim goes down, I go down with him. See ya guys later," while smiling. Zim looked at Sha with some appreciation in his features.

They went down. Together.

**And FOOTNOTE:  
This chappie includes an excerpt from the ****_Invader Zim_**** episode, "NanoZIM." **

**Anyway, remember, reviews constructive, positive, bleh bleh-bleh! x'D **


	8. Parent Teacher Night

**YAAY MORE STUFF. **

**Chappie Eight**

**Sha's POV**  
Ever since the "NanoZIM" incident, Zim had started being a bit more respectful towards me...not too much, but it was an improvement and an improvement was a good way to start. Maybe the improvement wouldn't be so small as the series progressed. We were only on the fourth episode anyway.

The date for today's little episode was Friday. I haven't kept track of what month. I don't care. Only the days matter. Because I don't want to go to Skool on a day in the weekend! That'd humiliate me.

Also, we were in Skool. It was absolutely boring. Ms. Bitters was seriously killing me! She was talking about "The Big Bang". Apparently, it was some expansion of the universe and it was how it came to be. It was still expanding now. To think our universe was expanding in size still, today even, just surprised me. But when it comes to Ms. Bitters, her strong suit is boring people to death...which explains the fact that she kept us interested lasted less than five minutes.

The sharp tone of the bell blared in my eardrums. I clamped my hands right over them, but they didn't block out the sound one bit. My hands were not soundproof.  
The bell ringing ceased. I uncovered my ears.

Ms. Bitters' eyes searched the room. "Huh, it stopped. Back to the lesson." Her pupils stopped on Mary. "And you, Mary. Right where your head is, before the Big Bang, there was nothing!"

Mary didn't speak a single word. That quiet Mary.

"And outside, where that squirrel is, there was nothing!" Ms. Bitters' craggy fingers pointed to the window. Outside, a squirrel was munching on a nut.

"Sha-human, I'm bored," Zim said to me.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get used to it," I whispered to him.

"And under your chairs, nothing!" I caught a glimpse of Emmy looking under her seat. So her.

Then I spotted Zim, seeming to use every ounce of his mind to order the clock to move faster. Unless Zim has telekinesis, I didn't think that would be possible.

"And by that tree, where that dog is, nothing."

Zim concentrated on the clock, willing it to go faster. I did the same. Maybe if Zim could do it, so could I!

Instead, something slowed it down. I had no idea what it was, but finally the hand reached twelve. The bell rang...deafening again.

"Ah, phew," Zim said. Everyone in the room stood up. Some jumped through the windows, like Emmy had, and some were simply walking out the door. Emmy didn't take a flying leap out the window. She motioned for everyone to stay.

"Don't forget that tonight is parent-teacher night. Everyone is required to bring their parents to the cafeteria," Ms. Bitters reminded us all.

Suddenly, I stiffened. Oh no. We all had parents, but who knows where they were? We were in Invader Zim and they were still in the real world. We had no parents. We were alone.

Zim and the rest of us whirled around and neared Ms. Bitters.

"I never agreed to attend this parent-teacher night!" Zim protested.

"AND WE DON'T HAVE PARENTS!" Emmy shouted.

"Yes you did. And how do you guys not have parents?"

"We're ummm, ummm." Mica seemed to be searching through her mind for an idea. "OUR PARENTS ALL DIED IN A BOMBING!"

I looked at her like,_ That's the best you can do?_ Mica shrugged.

Well, it was a pretty good excuse.

"Awww, that's sad," Ms. Bitters said. "But not good enough to make me CRY."

We all exchanged weirded out glances. "Um, we weren't trying to," Emily spoke up.

"Fine! Go to Parent Teacher Night without your parents! I don't care!"

"That was easy." Emmy laughed with Emily.

"YOU LIE TEACHER! YOU LIE!" Zim hollered, cutting in.

"Heh" was the one word Ms. Bitters said. In a creepy-like way, she swept over to her desk, dug through the drawer, and pulled out a disk. Almost immediately, she slipped it into the computer and started up a very familiar video. Oh yeah, I remembered this! This was one of the best parts of the video, which appeared on a secret TV behind a blackboard.

I started to ponder whether the classroom was a headquarters for the FBI.

"Zim, are you going to bring your parents to parent-teacher night?" Ms. Bitters asked in the recording. I spotted myself sitting next to Zim, scrutinizing his every move.

Zim, who had been fiddling around with a pencil, looked up at the teacher. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he said absent-mindedly, not having a single care at all.

"Why would you tape that?" Zim inquired.

We all said nothing. Then I glimpsed at Dib. He was still shoving things into his backpack, not even inspecting them.

"Putting up a lot of fight for something as simple as parent-teacher night, Zim. I bet he doesn't even know what parents are!" Dib turned his head towards the thirteen of us.

"Of course I do..." His eyes got a faraway look. I knew another flashback had come. He was thinking about how he had arrived into the Universe-by an incubation on Irk. And he had hugged a cold unfeeling robot arm.

So unlike Zim.

While Zim was "hugging" the robot arm, he was actually hugging Ms. Bitters.  
While I would be enjoying every second of it, Ms. Bitters would be regretting every second of it and the teacher slithered out of Zim's grip. Since Zim was so short, and I love that about him, he was the one who fell to the floor, prompting some of the others to laugh.

They were the nutjobs of the group anyway.

"You will be here tonight, Zim! You and your parents!"

Wow, Ms. Bitters had been a lot harder on Zim than us.

As Zim started to walk towards the open door, I joined him, matching my pace with his. He didn't seem to mind...much anyway.

"Yeah! See you and your parents tonight, Zim!" Dib smirked evilly at Zim. I knew he was thinking he'd see Zim didn't have any parents.

Just as Zim and I made it to the doorway, Zim turned to Dib. "Yes. Oh, I will bring my pa-rents. And they shall be the greatest, most parental parents ever!"

And I believed every word he said.

**Grace's POV**  
I didn't even go to Dib's house that day. I was too interested in the action that would happen before it. Which is why I told Dib, I'd see him later.

As I walked with my friends, I realized how bored I actually was. I think I'd have a much better time hanging out with Dib then simply walking home. But I told myself it'd be worth the wait.

I noticed Zim was deep in thought. Looking down at my shirt, which said "Derp" on it, I almost wanted to be that random to Zim and torture him. But Sha was here. I had to be on my best behavior, even if Sha wouldn't do the same!

"Huh?" Zim seemed to have awaken from Thoughtland and then tripped over a puppy into his front yard.

Oh man. That sounded like a sentence right out of Mad Libs.

We all rushed over to Zim and leaned over the fence. RoboMom (we like to call her that) was brushing the teeth of some makeup lady (the company was called Avon) and she was screaming.

"Ah!" Zim watched as the Avon lady hit the RoboMom with her makeup bag, full of plenty of samples I'd rather not use and made a break for it.

GIR ran out of the house, grabbing Emmy's hand. "No, wait! Come back! I need stuff!" They ran away.

Zim was now angry. I wouldn't blame him. It was why I was so glad I had real parents.

"Welcome home, son!" RoboDad (another nickname) we had for him.

"Shut up," I said, shoving him very hard, causing him to ram right into the wall.

"You want some dinner, sweetheart?" RoboMom offered Zim a bag of flour. She poured the entire thing on Zim's head.

Poor Zim. I stifled a giggle.

"What am I going to do? I only have a few hours before this...parent teacher thing." Zim placed himself on the couch, thanks to his legs from his Pak.

"The parent decoys aren't ready for that kind of service. Their interactive skills are too limited. Unless... GIR!"

As if on cue, GIR rushed in front of Zim, Emmy by his side. GIR was wearing makeup that he'd taken from that lady. Emmy was putting a little bit of lipstick on him.  
I gave her a stern look.

"What? He said I could!" Emmy protested.

"Yes, sir!" I could tell GIR's eyes and every body part of his had turned red.

Emmy's face, which had been happy a few seconds ago, drooped.

And then I remembered how she didn't like when GIR was like that.

**FLASHBACK**  
_We were still sitting in the escape pod. Most of us were leading conversations or watching TV or reading. Emmy was one of the few that read. Her book was one called _Finally_. Seated on her lap was a familiar plushie of GIR. Her backpack plush._

_"Emmy, I have a question." I sat cross-legged on the ground and began to float._

Sighing, I pressed the red button on the floor and I was now stuck on the ground with Emmy.  
  
_"Shoot." Emmy looked up at me.  
_  
_"Why do you like GIR so much?"  
_  
_Emmy looked surprised, as if what I had asked was something nobody would dare ask. "Grace, it's pretty simple." She started to smile. "Have you ever seen any other SIR units?"  
_  
_"Sure, I have. What's that got to do with anything?"  
_  
_"Haven't you seen what they're like?"  
_  
_I thought for a moment. Body parts always red; monotone voices; always obeying their owners' orders; refusing to talk to someone other than their beloved master; always...boring.  
_  
_"And you know GIR...right? Well, of course you do, but you know."  
_  
_GIR was actually pretty different from a regular SIR unit. Light cyan colored body parts; high, insane voice; going against whatever Zim said; talking to everyone he met whether they liked it or not; always fun.  
_  
_"GIR isn't just a plain old SIR unit," Emmy said, snapping me out of my mind. "He's crazy, hilarious, and doesn't care what anyone thinks of him. And he's definitely the kindest robot I ever saw."  
_  
_Ah, that Emmy._  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
"GIR, we have to program the parents to learn human social behavior if they are to join me for parent teacher night." I heard Zim's voice. Talking to GIR. My thoughts didn't matter now.

"Yes sir, right away!" GIR saluted.

And then, I suddenly didn't like GIR in duty mode either.

Later we were in the base. Emmy and GIR were playing around with the TVs, commenting about how some shows were their favorites and how much the loved it.  
You'd think it was their baby or something.

And then much later, I spotted GIR hugging Emmy. "I'll miss yoooooooou!"

She hugged him back as much as she could. "I'll miss you too!"

She seemed sort of disappointed as we left the house.

Emily and I glanced at each other.

"Em is insane," I mouthed to her.

Emily understood. "I know," she mouthed back to me.

"Are you ready?" Sha joked to Zim.

"Suuure," Zim grumbled.

"He's excited," Sha said to Michelle and Janay.

Aren't we all...

**Rosa's POV**  
"I'm gonna go catch up to Dib," Grace informed us, breaking into a run. Dib's family wasn't too far ahead of us. When Dib saw her, he wrapped his arms around her. Grace was smiling.

When we walked into the Skool, Zim ahead of us, I saw Grace chatting with Dib and Gaz, along with Professor Membrane, and Mr. Elliot. Mr. Elliot was Gaz's teacher. He was so happy, it was scary. You would never see him without a big smile plastered onto his face.

It was really freaky if you asked me.

Zim led his parents to Ms. Bitters. She was talking to a group of parents. I could smell trouble from the moment I saw it.

I turned away from everything. At the same time, Alyssa strutted over to me, like a superstar. She laughed.

"Heyy, Rosa!" She grinned.

"Hi Lyssa. What's up?"

"Preparing for all the drama that's going to happen in a little bit."

"How could you tell?"

"EVERYONE told me!"

The others in our group joined Grace, Dib, Gaz, and Dib and Gaz's father at the punch table.

I scooped some punch into one cup for me, and one for Lyssa.

"Thank woo, Rosie!" Lyssa accepted her cup and took a sip. I did the same-and then did a spittake. UGH! It was disgusting. It tasted like contaminated water.

Just as Janay was about to raise the glass to her mouth, with one giant swipe, Alyssa knocked it right out of her hands, and it spilled all over the floor.

"Alyssa Elm-" Janay started, but was cut off by Lyssa throwing her arms around her. "MY JANAY!"

Janay looked dazed, but returned the hug, while Old Kid suddenly appeared before the group.

"What is that?" He pointed to the red puddle of punch.

"Oh, it's p-" Annie started, but Michelle clamped her hand over her mouth.

"It's blood. A person just died, and we had to drag him out," Michelle said, instead.  
Old Kid's reaction was running around the room in circles, screaming his head off.

"Let's take him to the insane asylum," an adult said, dragging him away.

"What was that?" Zim approached us.

"Nothing," Sha and I said together.  
"Nothing at all," Sha added.

"A person died," Dani said. "And we miss them...so very dearly..." She seemed to not have any idea of what to say next.

"You don't even know their name?" Zim looked at us strangely. "How could you miss someone like that? It's stupid!"

"You passed the test Zim! Congratulations!" Sha exclaimed to him.

"What test-"

"Hello, Zim." We all turned around. It was Dib, and Grace was standing next to him. Dib reached for a glass of punch, but Grace touched his hand, stopping him.

"Oh, the punch doesn't taste all that good. I'd say it's horrible," Grace said when Dib looked at her, probably wondering why she had done that.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Grace." Dib's smile returned to his face.

"Dib," Zim sneered when he got a good look at Dib.

"This can't be good," I said to Alyssa, who nodded her head in total agreement.

"Dad, there's somebody I want you to meet. This is Zim. You know, the alien." Dib introduced Zim to the monitor.

"Oh, shut up, Dib. Zim isn't an alien," Zita said, as she walked by.

"Yes he is!" Dib retorted.

Sometimes, Dib being right can be soo annoying.

"And what country is the little green boy from?" Professor Membrane followed Zim around, inspecting him.

"Yes, yes, that's fascinating! Come on Sha!" He grabbed the blonde and ran off with her. But then he and Sha suddenly returned and Sha took the liberty of pouring punch all over Dib.

The rest of us, except for Grace, and Gaz snickered.

Grace looked at Dib. "We should get a towel for you." Looking ahead, she and Dib walked away from us.

Who do we have left? I didn't bother to list them all.

"Oh no. Honey, is it-" a lady's voice began.

"Yup! Diarrhea!" a man answered.

Oh no.

**Dani's POV**  
Oh man! It was who I thought it was! It was who everyone thought it was!

We all turned to the direction of Zim's RoboParents. When Zim noticed everyone staring at his own parents, his eyes bulged.

"I have just the thing for that!" RoboMom threw some punch into RoboDad's face.

This wasn't good at all. Zim had made these parents to blend in with other humans, to be a normal person and it had failed, badly.

"Who does your hair?" RoboMom poked Mrs. Slunchy hard.

Emmy, Mica, Alyssa, and Janay snuck up behind the robot decoy, and started punching it in every place they could. But the RoboMom didn't even seem to feel it, being made of metal.

"Mom, I think we should go home now!" Zim tried to sound like a normal human being again.

"Yeah Mrs...umm, what's your last name?" I watched Sha shift her weight from her left leg to her right one, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't tell me what do young man! You go to your room! As for your girlfriend, you two can't see each other anymore!" The RoboMom faced Zim and Sha.

Dumbfounded, Sha looked away. I was just as surprised. Had GIR changed the channel to Romeo and Juliet? I hadn't been there, so I hadn't seen.

RoboMom dumped Zim into the bowl of punch and when he got out, Dib, now dry thanks to Grace, poured his cup of punch on Zim's head. This caused both Grace and Gaz to snicker, along with me and Annie, but no one else did, because of all the chaos going on.

Mr. Elliot, the hyper teacher waved to me as he made his way towards Zim. I just stuck his tongue out at him. He deserved it, with the way he was. Mr. Elliot was not affected in a single way and just continued smiling. Was he faking that smile?

"Hey, is your dad feeling well?" He still smiled.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine," Zim lied.

And then, RoboDad's left arm shot off his body and flew through the air. Michelle jumped up and caught it. Mr. Elliot screamed in horror, one of the first times I'd ever seen him in a mood other than his usual happy-go-lucky one.

Dib and Grace were sitting in chairs, next to each other, laughing hysterically. But it took Grace a second to realize it wasn't all that funny.

"Nothing to worry about! My dad lost his arm in the, uh, the war!" Zim was as worried as ever.

Poor Zim, having to lie so much. But he did accuse other people of lying too, so I shouldn't feel so sorry.

"That was my squeezin' arm. They took my squeezing arm! Why my squeezing arm!" RoboDad got down on his knees as though a person he loved had just left him, and all he could do was scream "WHY?!"

Fortunately, RoboDad was so weak, that Zim snapped his fingers at Janay and Alyssa, prompting them to drag him to Zim's "mom".

When the two succeeded they dropped him, nearly collapsing on the floor, and the RoboDad was surprisingly able to stand up.

"Look, mom, we really have to go! Please. Now, please!" Zim pleaded.

"Honey, you're upset!" RoboMom turned towards her "son".

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious!" Emily said to her.

Emmy laughed, remarking that it was a _Victorious_ joke.

"Yes!" Zim said as if he hadn't heard what Emily had just said. "And I want to go home!"

"I know what'll cheer you up." And Zim's parents started river dancing.

Grace and Dib were now really laughing as they ate their donuts and sipped their punch, despite the disgusting taste.

But Dib snapped out of laughing and pointed towards Zim's parents. "Look everyone, look!"

The girls in our group, looked at them, but everyone else was focusing on the RoboMom.

"Uck, mom, dad. I think I've broken my spine! My spine!" Zim yelled overdramatically.

"Awe, honey. I think it's time we took you home." RoboMom FINALLY paid attention!  
She picked him up, like he was a baby. And then she shot out of the window. Like a jetpack. With her "husband". Zim's smile was wiped off his face.

Oh, crud.

**Alyssa's POV**  
Sha was alarmed. "No, Zim!"

Meanwhile, Dib looked at Grace. "Lemme guess. Nobody saw that, right?"

Grace, dismayed, saw the group of people crowded around Mrs. Slunchy. Poor Dib!

"Does that answer your question?" Grace asked, but not in a smart-aleck way.

"Hey!" a man by the name of Hugh Monstro called out. This got everyone's attention.

"That kid's throwing punch!" He pointed to Dib. Just as Ms. Bitters had to show up.

"He's screwed." Sha smirked.

"No he's not." Who said that?! Oh wait, Grace did. She ran towards Dib and pushed him out of the circle that slowly started to surround him.

"Let's go!" Grace slipped her hand into Dib's and ran out of the Skool.

"I'm gonna go over to Dib's house, 'kay?" she shouted as they ran out the doors.

Awww, how romantic! I formed a heart with my hands. Grace and Dib made a great couple.

"I guess we should get going," Emily said. She looked a little down and Emmy ran over to her, and began talking to her. Well, they were practically...twins...maybe sisters, I'm better with Jay!

As the two girls started talking, I ran up to Michelle and poked her. "Hi Chelle!"

"Lyssa, hi!" Michelle said to me. "What's up?"

Honestly, I didn't know what to say.

"I really don't know."

It was then quiet between all of us.

It stayed that way, even when we arrived at Zim's house!

I have nothing else to say! BYE!

**Annie's POV**  
It was all too quiet when I closed the door of Zim's house behind the rest of us.

"INTRUDERS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Forget what I just thought.

"It's just us, Zim," Sha said. She sounded very calm.

"Oh, ok." Zim sounded the same as Sha did. "WAIT WHO IS US?!"

"You can't recognize my own voice?!" Sha playfully smiled.

"Ohhh...Sha-human." Zim had entered the living room.

"EMMEH?!" It was GIR!

"GIR!" Emmy yelled. She ran over to him and, as usual, they hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

I didn't know where Grace and Dib were, but I was sure they were having a great time together.

"Sha-human, join me in the lair. You, my SLAVE!, are helping me build something to control that HORRIBLE ROBOT!" When Zim actually took _her_ hand, Sha was officially daydreaming.

"Just let her enjoy it," Emily said.

Mica looked at me. "Care to help me draw, Annie?"

I didn't think I could be as good as Mica, or Micky as some of us liked to call her, but she was so sweet, I took up on her offer.

And the other girls crowded around her.

Except for Emmy. I think she was giving GIR a piggyback ride, but I can't be sure.

I shall never doubt a Parent Teacher Night ever again!

**The craziness that is Parent Teacher Night! Next chapter, (it's on Fanpop if you wanna read early) I am introducing a character based on my BFF's brother, who also happens to be my BFF too! :D **

**FOOTNOOTE:  
This chappie included an excerpt from the ****_Invader Zim_**** episode, "Parent Teacher Night." **

**Remember, reviews, constructive, positive, yeahh! **


	9. Walk of Doom

**Chappie Nine**

**Emily's POV**  
"One."

I sat on the couch with eight other girls: Michelle, Mica, Dani, Annie, Alyssa, Janay, Rosa, and Gina. We were officially bored and the only thing we could do was turn on the TV and watch some Saturday morning cartoons.

"Two."

"I think we should put some _South Park_ on. What do you guys think?" Gina asked us all. We were too tired, so we just nodded. Gina changed the channel to Comedy Central, and luckily enough,_ South Park_ was on. I could enjoy this morning perfectly.

"Three!" Emmy gave a thumbs up and GIR dropped down from the ceiling into her  
arms. After placing him on the ground, they started running.

"Yeee heeee! We're running, we're running!" GIR screamed at the top of his lungs as they ran around the room, hand in hand. More running and screaming happily and the two jumped down the trash can-chute together.

"I think we better go down and make sure they don't cause trouble," Mica said. "Because that duo can get into a heck of a lot of trouble, even for just breathing."

That was something we could all agree with. I sadly left my Ewic Cawtman to join the others.

I slid down the chute, not screaming like the others, even Rosa did, like it was a roller-coaster ride.

When we reached the bottom, GIR and Emmy were still running. Sha was laughing at them, and Zim was giving them a stern look.

GIR stripped off his dog disguise and Emmy threw off her glasses. They fell to the floor, but Emmy didn't care.

Could Emmy even see without those? Ah well. She had already picked them up and slid them on again.

"GIR! Sit still! Emmy, stop hyping him up! I need quiet to repair GIR's guidance systems box." It was Zim, threatening to ruin their fun, as always. But Sha didn't care and was gazing at Zim like he was the best thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

"I don't need it! I don't need it!" GIR ran away, but didn't get far because he fell to the ground and his eyes were plain gray. Emmy was dismayed.

"NOOOO DON'T DIE!" Emmy looked like she was about to cry.

"He's not gonna die, Em," I reassured her.

Emmy suddenly had a really crazy look on her face.

Zim removed the chip from GIR and grabbed another one. "Done. The finest in Irken guidance technology and I have improved it."

"I don't believe you," Mica said, of course, in a crazy way. I laughed at my buddy. She was crazy. We all were; it was how we rolled.

Zim ignored Micky. "With these upgrades, GIR, there will be nothing that you cannot find, no situation that you cannot guide us out of." Opening the top of of GIR's head, he saw a bee hive-IN his head.

"HONEY!" Emmy and Lyssa shouted. They lunged for GIR's head but Emmy got the bee hive first.

"WAAAH!" Lyssa whined. "NO HONEY!"

Emmy held the bee hive in her hands, with all the bees buzzing around it (I was surprised she didn't get stung) like it was a trophy, a prized possession.

And then she tripped over a random pillow in the way and it traveled up the chute.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Emmy screamed.

Dani shook her head, laughing.

"Now, if we could just work on your behavior," Zim murmured, sticking the chip in GIR's head.

"Aw, my bees..." GIR frowned.

"Aw, my honey..." Emmy chimed in. GIR already passed a jar of honey over to her. It had appeared out of thin air.

"YAY!" She ran off to go eat it.

"You now possess superior geographic guidance abilities, GIR" Zim said excitedly to him.

"Finally," GIR said as if he knew what he meant.

Ohhh man, was this the part where he tested him?

Oh, great. Emmy wouldn't be too happy.

**Emmy's POV**  
Zim was at work on a laptop thingy. "Report upgrade status."

I drooped as GIR crossed over to the "red side". "Sir, guidance chip in place and fully functional, sir."

NO!

"Demonstrate. Which way is... the skool?" I watched with a tiny bit of interest as I finish my jar of honey (in which I dipped my finger into the jar, and stuck it in my mouth carefully...).

GIR pointed to his upper right.

"Good, GIR." Zim praised. "Now, something tougher. Where is planet Blorch?"

The home of the slaughtering rat people?

Now GIR pointed to his upper left. This was getting so boring.

"Excellent! Now, where is our home planet, Irk?" To this response, GIR moved his finger, barely.

"Perfect! Okay, GIR. I think a field test is in order."

"But he did amazing! And I do not want to see his stupid duty mode anymore!" I protested.

"And I don't care!" Zim retorted.

There was no way I was winning. But then GIR became his normal, loving, epic self and soon he was right next to me.

I felt a little better.

"Let's go into the nearby city and get as lost as we can."

GIR didn't listen. We were watching the _Scary Monkey Show_.

"GIR, no cheating. Shut your chip off first."

"Do we have to go right now? I wanna watch the _Scary Monkey Show_ with Emmmmmmmy!"

"That monkey..." Zim glanced at the screen.

"It's full of poision!" Annie laughed.

"WAIT!" Michelle shouted. "We all have something to ask you."

"It's reallllly important," Em added.

"LIKE REALLY IMPORTANT," Janay and Lyssa said.

Zim groaned.

"CAN WE COME WITH YOU?!" We all asked in unison.

Zim groaned again. "As long as the Sha-human tags along...sure."

I swooped GIR into a big hug. "YESSSS!"

"As soon as we're lost enough you just use the chip to guide us home. Now, put your disguise back on! I have devised a new, even more insidiously clever disguise for myself!" Zim finished off to GIR after the cheering died down.

YAY!

**Gina's POV**  
GIR was in his normal disguise. Cute lil' puppy. But Zim looked different. He looked like some kind of old hobo. Sha wouldn't stop staring at Zim.

We all followed behind them. Emmy was with GIR. Sha stood with Zim.

Then we all saw Dib standing in front of us.

"What's he doing here?" Sha's hate for Dib was showing.

"He's just here to pick me up." Grace stood near him. "I'm going over his house." And with that, they turned around and left.

"Be alert, GIR! On this planet we are surrounded by danger, and madness!" Zim cautioned.

"Ooh, I like madness!" GIR stuck his tongue out.

"I like it more!" Emmy objected.

We walked for a long time around the city. I thought it was a lot like New York City. Emmy and Alyssa lived in New York and Emmy had been to New York City very often. She'd know probably.

It seemed normal enough. A hobo with green skin, no ears, and no nose, a green dog, and a group of girls walking behind them.

Oh wait. That's not normal. Ahh, I'm high on Dr. Pepper again.

"Window shooooopppppiiiiinnnnnngggg." Micky dragged out her words as a shop with rows and rows of televisions caught our eyes. Namely, Emmy and GIR, who stopped to watch the Scary Monkey Show. But Zim and GIR's forces were unbalanced and since Zim was the one walking, GIR was the one forced to go Zim's way. Emmy sighed as she walked behind him.

After that we saw a chihuahua. "Awww," I said and bent down to pet it. However its sharp teeth aimed for my arm. I ran away just in time.

"Madness!" Zim yelled when he saw what happened to me.

"This is a nice park," Michelle remarked as we headed into a-you guessed it-park. It was pretty quiet, except for a mime doing what mimes did, with a crowd formed around it. Soon a lot of them started giving some of their spare change.

We left the park, much to our dismay!

"Okay. I think I've had my fill of these horrible... stink people things for today. Except for the Sha-human I guess." Sha beamed at Zim's comment. "So activate your guidance chip and lead the way to home!"

GIR just pointed up. Zim just laughed as if GIR had just been kidding.

"No. No GIR, not Irk. I meant our home base here on Earth."

"Oh, here." GIR pointed down.

"You fail, GIR," Janay said to him.

"Our house, GIR! Which direction is our house?" Zim was now exasperated.

Oh no...it wasn't possible...not now!

"Um, that way. No, wait, um, it's over there."

"How could you not know! I just upgraded your guidance system!"

"Oh, I left that at home."

Oh. My. God. I started slamming my head against a wall. It didn't hurt. Too much.

"You left what at home?"

Still slamming my head. Mica has joined me. So has Dani and Annie.

"The guidy, chippy, thingy." Everyone except the four of us gasped. Even Emmy!

"You! Why would you do that!?" Zim was...angered. Furious.

"To make room for the cupcake!" GIR happily unzipped his disguise and popped out a cupcake that resembled to a muffin. He teared off half of it, gave it to Emmy, and they ate their cupcake together. Emmy was such a faker!

"How could you do this? You've left us stranded in the middle of the enemy territory! Surrounded by humans!"

The last of the words prompted me to start slamming my head into the wall again.

When I had just stopped, he had caused me to do it again.

We were stuck. In the middle of a city that looked like...New York City. And I'm sure Emmy couldn't find her way around it.

**Mica's POV**  
When I stopped slamming my head against the wall of the nearby store, GIR looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Shut up Zim, you're making GIR upset!" Alyssa started to walk to Zim, but Sha objected. "Don't hurt my Zim!"

"Oh I will, Shannon," Alyssa called Sha by her real name. Emmy wasn't even doing anything but staring at GIR. Like she usually did.

Zim noticed what a huge fight he was starting."I can see that you understand your mistake, GIR, and me being angry will get us no closer to home. I will just have to use my innate invader survival skills to get us out of here."

Innate invader survival skills! HAHAHAHA! He walked over to a trashcan! How is that survival?

"See, GIR? The Almighty Tallest have not placed there trust in me without reason." And with that, he hopped into the trashcan.

"I miss you cupcake," GIR moaned. So Emmy, seeing GIR cry now, ran to GIR's side and wrapped her arms around him.

After that, Zim was out of the trash can.

"What's that, Zim?" Sha asked, interested in what her crush was holding.

"I will use these pieces of scrap metal to fashion a compass..." Zim answered, beginning to fold it."...using this planet's own magnetic field against it!"

Our planet doesn't have a magnetic field...does it?

"Now, witness the power of my compass!" He showed off his "compass" but it flew out of his hands and clung to GIR, since he was magnetic.

"Aw, it likes me!" GIR grinned down at it. Emmy helped him get it off.

"Perhaps a compass is not the best tool for this situation!" He snatched the compass out of Emmy's hand and threw it into the garbage can.

"That was a waste," Emily said.

"Why don't we ask the information humans for help?" GIR suggested.

"I will not stoop as low as to ask the humans for help!" Zim growled.

"But you're with humans right now!" Gina glared.

"You think I want to be?!"

It was quiet. This was going horribly. Nobody dared to say a word, as we were all sure things would get worse.

The silence was broken when a bus came by, creating a roaring sound.

"You speak nonsense, GIR! We help ourselves." I guess Zim felt it was now safe enough to open his mouth.

"What about the bus?" GIR read slowly from a sign on the bus.

"Excellent, GIR! We will use one of their own methods of transportation to beat this revolting city!"

"Umm...GIR didn't come up with that on his-" I finished my sentence, but the roaring of the bus blocked out the rest. Thus Zim didn't hear.

Emmy sat in a seat with GIR, Zim, and Sha.

The rest of us began to take seats all around the bus. I sat with Gina, Rosa, and Annie.

"Where do you think you're going?" The bus driver asked us all.

COME ON!

"I go home. Now mind your business, bus slave!" Zim acted like she was a horse.

"You don't go anywhere without bus fare!"

"Fare?"

"Moneyyyy," Dani whispered.

"This ain't a free ride, little man." The bus driver obviously was a reincarnation of Sandy Cheeks. What's that? She's not dead yet? Oh well! Haha I was just kidding anyway! "You need money!"

"You expect me to pay to be on this filthy machine? Have you the brain worms!?"  
And that's why were were ALL kicked off the bus!

STUPID ZIM!

**Janay's POV**  
"Fine! I don't need your bus! I will use the power of my sun to find my way!" Zim said when we were kicked off. I was so ticked at him.

"Weirdo." The bus driver snorted.

"Why the heck would you use the sun other than solar power?!" Rosa groaned. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Are we gonna ride the sun home?" GIR asked excitedly.

"No, GIR. I can use the Earth's sun to determine which direction is west. The Earth's sun always sets in the west. Now watch me amaze you!" Now Zim stared into the sun.

"Zim, don't be so stupid-" Sha started to say.

"Ohhh Zim, you're so smart," I interrupted. This encouraged him.

Sha looked at me questioningly.

"He shall be punished!"

And punished he was, because his eyes were frying and he ran around screaming about how blind he was.

"You're so stupid Zim!" I now exclaimed.

Now GIR chased after Zim, like they were playing tag. We all fell down laughing.

"No! GIR! I think they booby trapped their sun somehow!" Zim ran into a wall.

We guffawed more. Even Sha, who was laughing for the sake of being happy.

"A minor setback, GIR. We'll be home in no time. I'll just wait until the skin grows back on my eyeballs!"

I knew this would take a while, so I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, I noticed Sha slipping her arm around Zim and GIR on Emmy's lap.

I think were were asleep for a few hours. When we woke up it was dark out.

"GIR! Hyoomans! I can see! I can see! Now we can figure out how to escape this filthy place." Zim's eyes were now back to normal.

GIR was sleeping, but was also squirming on Emmy's lap. Emmy was still sleeping too, but the two were smiling in their nap.

"Get a job, ya bum!" A man by the name of Maurice Morgan yelled out to Zim, as he walked by. I could tell because he had a name-tag on his shirt that read "Hello, my name is..." and in horrible handwriting: "Maurice Morgan!"

"That's it! If we can find a job, we can make money. With this money, we can ride the bus! I'm going to beat you, city! You won't make a fool of this Irken invader!" Zim smirked.

A half an hour later we stood in the park yet again. Zim was acting like a mime and GIR was acting like a wind up toy. They were both very believable.

"Do something," Zim mouthed to us all. I think he didn't want us to seem suspicious.

What we'd been doing was standing there, waving and yelling "HI!"

While people dropped change into Zim's hat, we got no change at all.

"Huddle," Emily said and we did exactly that.

"We have to do something," Sha said. She was in between Emmy and Gina. "Zim's counting on us."

"What else can we do?!" Em asked.

Suddenly, Michelle looked like she had a genius idea. "Who here has an iPod?!"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Now who brought their iPods?"

Everyone's hand went down. Except Alyssa.

Michelle whispered something into Lyssa's ear.

"Get out of the huddle," Lyssa instructed us when we saw a lot of people looking at us, probably dying to know what we were talking about.

Lyssa turned her iPod on full volume and put "Party Rock Anthem." There we were; dancing crazily and shuffling and imitating Just Dance 3 moves.

We got ten dollars.

Not much, but hey, we did well!

And then it happened.

A huge sound. It was coming closer. Like it was coming...toward us. We all screamed, even the crowd. Lyssa grabbed her iPod and we all hid behind a tree. Zim and GIR still did their thing.

_CRASH!_

I opened my eyes, which had once been closed. And there stood...a spaceship.

**Michelle's POV**  
The door opened slowly. Smoke poured out. If possible, dramatic music could be playing now.

And when the smoke had faded, there was a boy...a boy with brown hair. Blue eyes. A t-shirt with the Irken logo on it. He looked as triumphant as ever with his hands on his hips.

And then I saw a piece of metal roll out. It was like a ball. But then it wasn't and...it was a robot! Like GIR! Except it looked more like a SIR unit then a, well, a GIR and it had yellow eyes.

The boy looked around. Zim stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"A HYOOMAN IN A SPACESHIP!" Zim stopped acting all mime-y.

The boy walked over to Zim. "You're Invader Zim?"

Zim stared at him. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME FILTHY-"

"I'm not a human."

We all gaped at the pair.

"I think we need to go somewhere private," this "boy" said, taking notice of all the people staring. So we followed him to a nearby alley, with Zim and GIR. As usual, Sha sat next to Zim, and Emmy with GIR. No surprise there. The robot had joined us.

"You're not human?!" Zim had calmed down, but not by much.

"No, I'm not." And the entire costume disappeared. It was a hologram. He was an Irken like Zim. His antennae were curved, but in the opposite direction of Zim's, and his uniform and eyes were more red-violet.

"Wow," we all breathed.

"You're Irken!" Zim said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, Zim, I'm Irken." He face-palmed. "The name is Invader Narm."

"Invader Narm?! HOW COME I NEVER HEARD OF-"

"Shut up, Zim," Narm said surprisingly calmly. "The Tallest sent me. I'm your...sidekick."

"Zim needs no sidekick!" He held up GIR. "And I've got the Sha-human!"

Sha blushed.

Narm sighed. "Do you want to go home or not? Because I'm here..."

"UGH FINE! Stupid Narm..."

"That's just Zim, don't worry," I reassured him.

He shrugged. "The Tallest told me all about him. He's very...unpredictable and stupid."

A bus stopped in front of the alley.

Emmy scooped up GIR and ran for the bus. We had the change in our pockets and we threw them into the fare box as we sat down in our seats. I sat with Janay, Lyssa, and Dani.

Narm squeezed into the seat with Emmy, Sha, GIR, and Zim.

"Finally, we are heading home!" Zim declared as the bus doors shut and we took off.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**  
"I hate you Zim!" I yelled at him.

"What is wrong with these people!? This place is just begging to be destroyed!" Zim said, oblivious to my insult.

He ruined our chance of getting home! Just because the people on the bus were acting disgusting! Well, here's a little something for you Zim. A lot of people are like that.

"Woo! I like destroying!" GIR happily kicked a can of soda.

"GIR! I have a plan!" Zim declared, glancing up.

"It's gonna fail," Narm said.

I liked this guy already.

"Ocular implants are standard invader issue. From the top of that building my incredible eyes should be able to spot our neighborhood. Come on!"

"Can't I do that?" Narm asked as we followed Zim. Again. How stupid of us.

We walked into the bank and headed to the stairs. The police were there and were making a big buzz about how some bank robber had come.

The teller screamed and pointed to Zim. "It's him!"

He did look a lot like a bank robber!

"Get him!" an officer ordered. "And the others too! They could be accomplices!"

They began chasing us. We ran. Narm and Zim's paks were helping them to run faster and we could barely keep our running pace in time with theirs. We made it to the top of the roof, panting and fearful.

"We're trapped!" I was really honest-to-goodness afraid.

Narm and Zim took half of us each and held us as they clung to the ledge of the building. Sha's left hand slipped and she hung to the edge of one of Zim's robotic legs.  
She screamed loudly.

"Sha-human, grab my hand." Zim held out his hand seeming almost solicitous and it was a miracle the rest of us were held up.

She obliged, with barely any breath left in her, her eyes shining as if surprised.

"Okay, now, where do we go from here?" Zim looked out at the horizon and settled on a perfect spot."There! That looks about right. Now, use your jets to fly us home."

A helicopter was on top of us, practically.

"Yes sir!" GIR activated his jet pack. A few of us sat on GIR. Emmy was in front, then Sha, then Zim and so on.

The rest sat on Narm's SIR Unit.

"His name is BIR!" he yelled over the sound of the jet pack.

And then...GIR fell down. Everyone on him fell on the dumpster into another alley. We flew down on BIR to see the rest of them. They were all fine, were sitting on the ground.

"What happened!? How did you run out of fuel that quickly!?

"I emptied it out."

"Emptied it? Why!?"

"To make room for the tuuunaa." And with that, GIR sucked from his foot. This time, Emmy looked a bit disgusted.

"Let's just ride on BIR." Narm said, annoyance in his voice. We all crowded onto BIR and screamed in delight as we rode on him, all the way to Zim's house.

There was a house across the street from Zim's. One I had never seen before.

Narm.

Guess we had a new member.

**FOOTNOTE:**  
**So this chapter had an excerpt of the ****_Invader Zim_**** episode "Walk of Doom"! **

**You should know the drill with reviews, so yay!**


	10. Germs

**All right, so this chapter introduces yet another character, who will also be quite the foil character for Dib in later chapters that both will appear in. He's a friend of Grace's. I think this may have almost spoiled it so...yes. Enjoy!**

**Chappie Ten  
**  
**Sha's POV**  
"I hate this movie," Michelle remarked.

"Me too!" Emmy said. "IT SCARES ME." GIR climbed onto her lap.

It was actually really boring, more than scary.

"The aliens are allergic... to GERMS!" one of the characters exclaimed, like she'd just found some answer to the biggest question in the world.

"This is boring," Emily complained.

The words "The End" FINALLY appeared on the TV screen. We all stood up.

"Hooray for Earth!" GIR cheered.

"GIR! Earth is our enemy!" Zim scolded.

I was Zim's enemy?! Awwwww! I thought I was his slave! Wait...what was I saying?!

"I understand," GIR said, even though I was pretty sure he didn't.

"Stupid human propaganda! The very concept of a superior alien species being felled by something as pathetic as germs is pure fantasy! Do they really believe that could happen?" Zim laughed. He laughed for a long time. GIR was confused. He eventually joined in.

The laughing was infectious. It caught on to all of us and we were all in hysterics. It was loud too.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Old Kid passed by our house and shouted to us.

Zim's laughing came to an abrupt stop. Immediately, we all shut up, except for GIR.  
I looked at Zim. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes," Zim said. "Down to the lair."

"Well, you're not gonna be alone!" I smirked as he flushed himself down the toilet and I did the same.

Emmy joined GIR in laughing too as I left.

When I got down to the base, Zim was sitting in a chair.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I tried to flirt, just a tiny bit.

Zim gave me a weird look. "Well I guess you are my slave, I should repay you." He moved over. I joined him on the chair.

"Whatcha doing?" I looked at the screen.

"Trying to conquer an alien world? Remember, never under estimate the small threats... like germs!" the computer said.

"I'm watching some stupid hyooman movie on germs, like that stinky movie we saw."

"I hated it," I said to him.

Zim ignored me.

"Yes, germs. Every planet has them, and many an invading life form has been thwarted by these invisible enemies," the computer continued.

"It's true!" Zim gasped.

"What's going on?"

I turned around and saw that Narm had come down, not in his disguise. BIR was right next to him.

"Hey, Narm," I said to him.

"FILTHY FELLOW IRKEN!" Zim jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to check on Zim." Narm whistled as he walked over to us. "Whatcha up to?"

"Watching an informative thingy on germs," I answered for him.

"So whether you are out conquering worlds or are just concerned about these tiny pests, make sure you're prepared with a pair of germ-spotting micro goggles." The computer sounded.

I bet Narm would've rolled his eyes if he could now. "You're kidding right?! Why are you afraid of germs?!"

"It was some stupid movie we watched earlier," I said to him.

"Wow."

Zim's attention had shifted back to the computer.

"Click here for a free five second demo," it said, showing the goggles.

Zim clicked on the symbol and the goggles materialized. It was amazing!

"Oooh, neat!" He put them on. "Now, let's see this mighty human threat!"

He turned around and looked at Narm and me in shock. He screamed and cowered back. The goggles disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing exactly what was wrong, but just pretending.

"Wasn't that neat? Thank you for trying micro goggles. If you like what you saw, please order the full version," the Computer persuaded.

There was only one thing Zim could do. He pressed the screen.

Narm left the lair...Oh no. He was gonna get the others.

Ahhh. This is bad!

**Grace's POV**  
BIR did his "secret agent"-ish roll into the room. Narm was close behind him.

"What's up?" I asked, sipping my soda.

"Hey Grace..." Narm said. "Um, can you all come downstairs? Zim is acting like a chicken. I mean, not literally like a chicken, but like a scared-"

"Yeah, we get whatcha mean." I cut him off. "And why's Zim acting like a chicken?"

"Something about germs," he murmured.

"WOW..." Mica said. "I'm not-"

"_You don't know you're beautiful!_" Alyssa belted out, singing along to her iPod. Of course she was singing along to One Direction. "_So co-come on! You got it wrong! To prove I'm right, I put it in a so-ong!_"

Emmy and GIR were dancing around to it and clapping along to the beat (as well as they could which wasn't well).

"That's why I need you guys to come down," Narm stated. "Make him stop acting so out of character."

"He's acting pretty in character if you ask me!" Emily admitted.

"Emmy!" GIR shouted. "WANNA GO SEE PIGGY WITH ME?!"

Emmy stopped clapping. Her eyes shined. "YES!"

And before she could do anything, GIR had whisked her out the door. I peeked out the window and saw GIR was on a motorcycle. A pig was in the front, followed by GIR, and then Emmy, who slowly wrapped her arms around GIR for protection. GIR seemed to love it.

The motorcycle sped away.

Mica and Emily glared at each other for no apparent reason.

"Let's just go-" Narm started but was cut off by Alyssa.

"SHUT UP! HARRY'S SOLO IS COMING ON!"

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else..._"

Narm could have slapped his forehead now. So could have I. But once again...typical Lyssa.

When Harry's solo had finished, we all headed to the toilet. And then..."Grace!"

The door had opened. There was a tall boy. He looked very familiar. Piercing blue eyes, dark hair, and creme colored jacket. The collar was hiding his mouth and a bit of his nose... The ensemble looked mysterious.

"RICKY?!" I found myself saying. His real name was Derrick, but I called him Ricky as a nickname.

"Oh my god, Grace, it really is you!" And he engulfed me in a hug.

"What are you doing here?!" I said when I pulled away.

"Well I was just sleeping one night and I woke up and I was here! I figured since you and I usually go through a lot of the same stuff together, you were here too."

"But how did you know I was at this house?"

"Come on Grace, I know how much you love_ Invader Zim_."

I laughed, and noticed everyone was looking at me.

"Who's that mysterious guy?" Rosa asked, kidding of course. "He looks like someone I know...except animated."

I walked over to her and shoved her playfully. "It's RICKY," I kidded too.

"Ohhhh," Rosa said like she didn't know, but she did.

"I was just wondering...if you wanted to go do something," Ricky said to me.

"I'd love to!" I was soo glad and relieved he was here. I didn't want to leave him in the real world. He was such a good friend to me.

"Narm, I'm not going down with ya. I'm going to hang with Ricky." And with that we walked out the door together, leaving the rest of them all upset because they'd lost Emmy to GIR and now they lost me to Ricky. Which sounded good to me!

**Rosa's POV**  
I can't believe Grace blew us off for Ricky! Oh wait, never mind. Haha, I was just kidding. I could believe that, she loved Ricky like her own brother. And it was fine. Didn't know what the others said about it, but I mean, who cares?

We all went down to Zim's base with Narm.

"AHHH MORE GERMS!" Zim screamed when he saw all of us.

"We are not germs!" Alyssa said, looking like she was about to cry. No 1D and being insulted by an extraterrestrial can hurt you a lot, especially if you're Alyssa.

"He didn't mean it," I assured her. "He's Zim."

"I like GIR better."

_DING DONG!_

"It better not be a bad guy," Janay said, as Zim traveled up the elevator. We all looked at each other and followed Zim up.

Zim opened the door with caution.

Emily started laughing with the others. Lyssa, Janay, and Michelle were standing near each other, laughing the loudest. I sometimes thought they were "The Three Stooges". I didn't understand why they were laughing...

Zim opened the box and pulled out the goggles, slipping them on. "So... much... filth!" He winced as he saw us all.

Then without warning, the door opened and there stood GIR and Emmy, with a pig near them. Zim seemed to be holding back another scream.

"Let's go to my room, guys!" GIR said, and Emmy and the pig followed him off...to some other place I didn't know.

"I never even suspected that the battle for the planet would ever take place in my own fortress! Hear me now, germs! Prepare yourselves for destruction!" Zim started spraying around the room and Sha was now mopping the floor to help him. Oh my gosh. Haha!

They were cleaning for a long time. Alyssa and Michelle and Janay were singing songs that didn't make sense whilst they cleaned.

After this long while, Zim inspected the kitchen and inhaled. "Ah. The stink of clean!"  
But then Zim saw a tiny germ and sprayed that. And sprayed more. "Another win for the Irken army! Clean lemony fresh victory is mine!"

The door opened. "Alright see you later, pig!" GIR waved and the motorcycle drove off.

Oh wow...when had they left?

"I'm gonna roll around the floor for a little bit, kay?" GIR said and off he went rolling, Emmy watching him the entire time.

"GIR, what are you doing? Stop immediately! You're disgusting!" Zim growled at him.

"Hey, shut up!" Emmy yelled at Zim.

"Aw, somebody needs a hug!" GIR cheered.

"No, no, no, no, no GIR, no!" Zim said.

GIR was already walking towards him. "I'm gonna hug you!"

"Nooooooooooo!" And Zim ran outside.

I thought we should go after him. The others were thinking the same thing I did.  
We all ran outside.

"The enemy, regrouping! Worse than I thought!" Zim was spraying around the front yard.

Zim finally ran inside after minutes of spraying around the yard.

"Does anyone think Zim's a germaphobe?!" Michelle asked.

My hand shot up. The others' did too. Even Emmy's.

"Let's go inside...again," Emily said.

I could understand how she was annoyed. Because I felt the same.

" I still got a hug in me!" I could hear GIR say. And then Zim screaming again.

"Things couldn't get weirder," Janay said.

And then a tree popped up, with GIR tied to a rope tied to the tree. And he started running around it.

"Okay, that is IT," Narm said, when we went inside, as Zim looked ridiculous. Sha was as surprised as the rest as we were.

"He's become germophobic, and it's really stupid. Germs are everywhere. He can't just go around spraying everything, you know," Dani pointed out.

Yeah right. He was spraying around the base talking to himself again. "Not gonna get me. Germs, chewing my squeedly spooch. Not my squeedly spooch, you don't. What about the mission? What about the mission? I should report in but the germs, explody germs. So many germs! The mission! The mission! I have a job to do! I am an invader! I can't let these germs make me loose sight of the bigger mission! The skool! The skool will know I've been missing! They must be really suspicious by now!"

It just hit us all that we missed skool again.

**Dani's POV  
**  
"And I haven't reported to the Tallest in too long! They will be worried about me! Mustn't alarm them!" This statement was how we met the Tallest for...the third time.

" Yes, what is it now, Zim?" Purple asked, as he and Red came into view on the monitor. "Oh, hello Narm," he said when he saw the other Irken. He winked at him.

"Sirs. I apologize for not reporting in, but- Excuse me." Zim ran away and sprayed another germ.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Red asked Narm and the rest of us.

"Oh, well, funny story!" Narm fake-laughed. "You see-"

"All is going well, nothing too big to report aside from the usual- Ah! Would you look at the size of that one!" Zim came back in front of the monitor, but once again sprayed with his germ can. "No! No! I'm almost out of disinfectant! All hope will be lost if I don't get more! Never! But, I'm not giving up! I'll destroy you! And you, and you, and you!"

The transmission went static.

"NOOO!" Narm yelled. "I was just going to tell them!"

"I'm gonna go play with GIR. See ya!" Emmy skipped over to the little elevator.

"I need more spray!" Zim shook his empty can, trying to make sure if there was any spray left. I was sure there wasn't as I didn't hear a sound.

"Then why don't we go get some?" Sha suggested.

"That was what I was thinking of, Sha-human."

Sha beamed. I thought it was because she was thinking it was Zim's way of saying that it was a great idea.

So we all headed up and Zim opened the door. I shrugged and didn't bother to close it, when I was the last one out. It'd be fun to tick Zim off because more germs would come in.

"GIR!" Zim yelled to get the "dog's" attention. Emmy and he were running around the tree together. They stopped immediately.

"Pay attention, GIR. We have to go to the store to pick up some more cleaning things. I need as much as I can get so you'll have to help me carry stuff...Emmy, since you're sort of like one of those stupid SIR units, I could use you too."

Emmy just cheered.

Then Zim sprayed her and Zim in the face.

"You're still so germy! But it'll have to do." Zim was disgusted. "I need to save some of this for the trip. Come, GIR!"

I trudged along on the sidewalk. Nobody spoke, or tried to start a conversation, which was strange for our group of friends. None of us were a shy type. Where was Grace anyway?

"Hey guys!" Oh wow. There was Grace, without Ricky. How had I done that? Had I even done it at all?

"Hi Grace!" Em called. "Where've you been?!"

"Hanging out with Ricky." I could've sworn I saw Grace blush a bit. Not good.

Em smirked.

"Look, there it is!" GIR pointed to the "Store" (it was actually called "STORE").

Zim was still spraying with the germ spray.

"Zim, quit using that dang can, or I will take it from you!" Narm said. "I always have to be the bad guy, huh?!"

"You're not bad," Emmy softly said. It was one of those times she was actually being a normal person. "Zim's just being an idiot-like usual."

Sha and Zim did not hear this. But Narm cheered up.

GIR actually looked a bit annoyed. He snatched the can from Zim. "Lemme try!"

"No GIR! The germs!" Zim objected.

And then GIR saw MacMeaties. And ran towards it.

Well, something went wrong! Yay!

**Alyssa's POV**  
"My germ spray! GIR! Come back!" Zim chased after GIR. I guess another chase was coming on. No surprise. This show had a lot of chases.

"Let's go inside! I AM HUNGRY!" I yelled. So everyone followed me into MacMeaties, which was kind of like McDonalds. Zim was getting all grossed out because of everyone eating. Well, not all the germs can be cleaned, alien!

"Let's just go take a booth," Gina said. We all squeezed into one.

"I think I have become claustrophobic," Mica said to us all. She was squished in between me and Gina.

"I'll go order for us!" I volunteered. After writing down a list of what everyone wanted, I walked up to the counter, behind Zim, but not too close. Sha would kill me.

"Are you next in line?" A lady asked Zim. Zim was scared by her germs, so she backed away. "Horror..."

What's wrong with him?!

"GIR! The disinfectant! Where is it!?" I turned around and saw Zim-questioning GIR.

"I lost it," GIR confessed as he took out a burger. "EMMY!" He ran towards her.  
I think he's madly in love.

"WAIT!" Zim pulled GIR back. AGHH Zim. "Wait a minute!" He took the hamburger from GIR. "There are no germs on this thing! Completely germ free!"

He ran to the booth in front of ours. One that held two men. Emmy had turned around and stared at them.

"Jhonen Vasquez and Steve Ressel!" Emmy said to Sha, spazzing out. What was the big deal?!

Zim lifted up the top buns of both "famous people's" burgers. "How is this possible? How can this be?"

Well, I don't know...magic?! Haha, I smiled.

**Annie's POV**  
"You! Burger lord! How is it that this meat is so pure, so perfect?" I overheard Zim ask the man at the counter.

"Well, it all started in 1962..." And then he launched into a really boring backstory about how they used NAPKINS to make their burgers. It was a long explanation.

When was story the done?...Well, I don't know, and neither do the others, as we were focusing on eating our lunches. Surprisingly, the food was not bad.

"Ingenious. This gives me an idea, greasy burger man. Yes! A way around the germs! A way I can resume my mission and deal with the germ enemy without bringing any attention to myself! Yes, yes! The answer is in the meat!" Zim said once the story ended. I could tell an idea was starting to form in his head.

"This is gonna be bad," I said to Dani.

"Give me all the meat!"

Now I could see it in my head too.

One day later, we were all anticipating the arrival of Zim in skool.

And he did come...with dripping meat all over him.

"How ya doin'!" Zim said, as though he had nothing abnormal all over him.

We all stared.

AW CRUD!

**FOOTNOOTE:  
Chappie includes an excerpt from "Germs" which is in ****_Invader Zim!_**


	11. Dark Harvest

**Chappie Eleven  
**  
**Emily's POV**  
Ahh, recess time. The most wonderful time of a school day. At least for most people anyway. For us, recess is the same old thing as any part of our skool day. You see, well...the playground equipment is plain cheap. It's so cheap it could be broken by just sitting on it. I was starting to go on the swings with Rosa when the chains on my swing broke and the swing fell down. I stood up just in time.

"This playground sucks," Grace said to Dib, who was spying on Zim, with Gaz next to them, ignoring everything.

"Let's play catch guys!" Sha said, standing next to Zim.

"I'm in." Emmy stood next to Sha.

"I kinda don't want to get hit," Narm said, standing near a slide. "But I'll play." And he joined the group.

I wasn't in the mood, so I stood aside with Mica, and Rosa. Alyssa, Michelle, and Janay still fooled around and listened to music. Sarah and Makya, two girls who attended the school, were standing by the building, also conversing. Dani and Annie and Gina were not too far away either. Basically, Emmy and Sha and Narm were the only ones playing.

They stood together. The dodgeball game turned out to be more of a game of "catch" but with the heavy red dodgeball replacing a regularly light, any colored ball. This meant the chance of getting injured increased!

An overweight boy in our grade (makes me think of Ewic!) tossed the dodgeball to Zootch, another boy playing in the group. "UGH! MY ORGANS!" Zootch groaned. He fell to the ground in pain, as the boy had thrown the ball to him pretty hard.

Zim, standing next to Narm, burst out laughing "Rhahahaha! Inferior human organs!"

"Irkens rock!" Narm cheered in agreement.

But then a boy named Dylan in our grade grabbed the ball from Zootch and threw it at Zim, then stole the ball away from Zim and threw it at Narm.

"Oh my squeedily spooch!" Zim held his supposed "squeedily spooch" as did Narm who yelled, "IT HURTS!"

I glanced over at the bench on the playground, where Gaz, Dib, and Grace were sitting, to see Dib's reaction. Gaz was gaming as Dib and Grace watched what was going on.

"Squeedily spooch? Did you hear that you guys? That's no HUMAN organ. Humans don't have squeedily spooches!" Dib was over-excitedly explaining to the two girls on either side of him.

"I've got a squeedily spooch," Gaz sarcastically remarked from her game.

"So you're an alien too, huh?" Grace smiled.

"If only we had some way of looking inside his body." Dib had referred to himself and Grace.

And then, strangely enough, a truck pulled up on the skool grounds.

"Hey, there are no vehicles allowed here!" Rosa pointed out to me.

I shrugged. "Hey, this is _Invader Zim_. Anything that goes against the rules would happen here. It's that type of cartoon."

"That's Jhonen for you! He's awesome though!"

A delivery man walked out of the truck and pulled out clipboard. "I'm looking for a Mr. Dib?" He didn't say his last name because Dib didn't actually have one. No one in the show had a last name and even though people thought Dib's last name was Membrane, it actually wasn't.

"That's me!" Dib rushed over to the man in excitement, took the package, and signed his name on clipboard. He rushed back to the bench and he and Grace ripped the package open as if it were a Christmas present. "It's my personal ex-scope! I ordered it from the back of Crop Circles Magazine," he explained as he took it out. Grace immediately took it from him and held it in her hands, looking at it, but Dib grabbed it back and put it on, watching Zim.

"You had it delivered to skool?" Gaz asked in a "Really?" sort of tone.

"And the delivery truck really comes that fast?!" Mica added.

Dylan tossed the ball to Emmy, who tossed it to Sha, who tossed it to another boy playing the game.

"HEY! Throw it over here you filthy stinking friends!" Zim was saying to everyone else playing the game, while Narm was, at the same time, saying, "Zim and I are humans too!"

Yeah, Zim was a human. I'd believe that for a second. Maybe a millisecond No...I wouldn't believe that at all. Narm, on the other hand, was more...able to blend in.

"Incredible!" Dib said staring at Zim with the ex-scope. "Grace, look at this!"

Grace quickly took the ex-scope, put it on and looked at Zim, then at Narm. "That's so cool! They really do have squeedily spooches!"

I laughed. I always thought that word was funny.

Alyssa poked Michelle repeatedly while laughing at the word too.

"You see Gaz, to defeat my enemy I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, then wear my enemy's clothes, then-"

"You're in my light." Gaz shot Dib a glare.

Dib backed away to Grace.

"I AM ZIM!" Zim yelled, causing Sha to blush.

And that was recess.

**Emmy's POV**  
The dodgeball game was fairly boring. Sha was having a much better time than I was because of her insane love for Zim. If only GIR was playing. If only he could go to Skool. Maybe the game and the skool day would both be better.

But the ear-piercing bell suddenly rang and everyone froze in their positions. Some of the kids were "Awww"-ing and some of us, like me for example, were "YES!"-ing  
But there wasn't really anything huge to "YES!" about. It was only more lessons. More boring lessons.

The moment we arrived in the classroom, and I sat in my regular seat next to Sha, we noticed the words "BUBONIC PLAGUE" on the board.

"Today, you'll be learning about a horrible disease called Bubonic Plague that spread through Europe and killed a LOT of people!" Of course, being Ms. Bitters, she wouldn't tell us the estimated-or exact-number.

So she launched into another lecture about how rats came and carried a disease and transferred them to people and the people would die. Not really something I would care to know, but hey, skool was necessary...more school than "skool" though.

"So you see, Ring Around the Rosie refers to horrible symptoms of a horrifying disease. A disease which-" Ms. Bitters was cut off by two pigeons flying in the room and landing on both Zim and Narm's heads.

She started again. "A disease which-" The pigeons on Zim and Narm's heads cooed loudly.

She was starting to get annoyed, and I was too, sort of.

"A disease which-" She tried last time, but the pigeons opened their beaks and cooed once again. Ms. Bitters looked like she'd had the last straw. "ZIM! NARM!"

"SIR!" the Irkens yelled together.

Ms. Bitters was a dude?!

"There are pigeons on your heads. You two have got head pigeons. Get to the nurse before they spread to the other children," he/she demanded firmly.

"Yes Ms. Bitters." Narm and Zim stood up and headed to the door.

Wait...I'm confused! Is Ms. Bitters a woman or a man?!

"No leaving the class without a hall pass, boys."

It was one of the normal things Ms. Bitters made us do.

Zim and Narm took the hall passes on Ms. Bitters desk. They were collars. That's what made the rule technically not normal.

She placed both collars on Zim and Narm and they shrunk around their necks. Once again, not normal!

"If you leave skool grounds, it will explode," the teacher threatened.

Thus strengthens the "not normal" part again.

As they passed our desks, Dib leaned over to them. "You know guys, when the nurse examines you, she'll notice that you don't have human organs. Then it's just a short step to a hospital and from there to an alien autopsy table and then you're just another segment on Mysterious Mysteries!"

Obviously, Dib saw through Narm's disguise as well, which was pretty darn incredible for him.

"I'll be fine. I bet my squeedily spooch on it." Zim confidently left the room with Narm.  
Sigh...this is not going to go right.

I raised my hand as high as I possibly could, which meant I had to stand.

Ms. Bitters looked even more annoyed than she already was. "What do you want Emmy?!"

"May I use the lavatory?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as I could manage.

"No, Emmy, you may not."

"Why?"

"Because you're disrupting the class! Now sit back down!"

"Ms. Bitters. It's an emergency. I'll go in that trash can if I have to!" I received many disgusted looks from my classmates. My friends, however, were not among them.

"Fine." She tossed me a piece of paper with a sliver of medal near the end. "You have ten minutes...or else the paper will go on fire and I don't care if your hand falls off!"

I'm surprised I didn't pee my pants, that's how much she scared me.

I left the room frantically.

When I was in the hallway, I noticed many doors. The hallway itself was very small. And then I saw Zim and Narm studying their surroundings.

"Hey. Where's your hall pass?" It was the Hall Monitor. A normal part of our entire skool.

But Zim didn't answer when he turned around to face the Hall Monitor. Instead he studied him as well. "Say, you're full of organs, aren't you?"

I guess the Hall Monitor was pretty dimwitted since he forgot his question, because all he did was look at himself. "Why yes, yes I am."

Narm didn't look like he was enjoying this. "Zim." He tugged on Zim's glove. "We have to go to the nurse now."

Zim shook Narm's hand off. "And you wouldn't notice if you were, say missing a few?" he continued to the Hall Monitor.

The Hall Monitor thought for less than a second before saying, "Probably not."

And then Zim got an insane look on his face. And he started laughing. Maniacally. The Hall Monitor laughed too, not understanding what was going on.

I was starting to get a creepy feel to this all. I didn't feel safe. I slowly started to back away.

But I didn't do it fast enough and I saw Zim take an organ harvester out of his PAK.

...Let's just say what he did with it was not something that pleasant to watch. It took every muscle in my body for me not to make a single move, to be strong about it. I'm not a tomboy, but I'm not girly either, which leaves me in an awkward position in the middle. However, I do not really enjoy seeing gore or anything sick like that in real life. A computer game or TV show or picture or video? Sure. But real life? Maybe sometimes but it depends. Anyways...this is one of those times where I prefer not to watch.

The Hall Monitor was green. I could hear beeping in his body. Narm stood, staring in shock.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as my thin legs could carry me.

**Gina's POV**  
"And then the rats came for them. Thousands of them, dirty, dirty rats." As Ms. Bitters continued to talk in her monotone voice, I ignored her and started passing notes to Dani. Up ahead, I could see Dib drawing a picture of Zim in a hospital, all cut open. Grace was adding some finishing touches. It was pretty sick and made me think of that _My Little Pony_ video and fan-fiction entitled "Cupcakes". And the title is not as innocent as it seems.

I noticed I was not the only one watching Dib. Practically every girl in our friend group was watching. Alyssa wasn't watching because she thought that sort of stuff was really gross and Janay wasn't watching because Alyssa wasn't. Michelle was watching, but then she saw Janay and Lyssa weren't watching so she didn't either. Also Dani wasn't watching. I dunno why. I had stopped from watching Dib to see if Dani was watching and she wasn't. I went back to watching Dib right after that. He was not drawing anymore. He'd given it to Grace, who was hugging it to her chest. Now he was looking over at Zim's desk. And Narm's.

"And these weren't the cuddly kind of rats you get in today's sewers."

Yeah Ms. Bitters...rats were cuddly...sure.

A piece of paper slid across my desk. It was folded into a very tiny square. Ms. Bitters couldn't catch me. So I took the paper, and unfolded it under my desk.

_Dib's on a roll today, huh? He really thinks he hit the jackpot since Zim and Narm are at the skool. Almost seems like it boosted his ego more.  
_  
Dani couldn't have been more right. I place a book on my lap, the loose-leaf sheet on top of it, and search for a blank space. When I find one, I scribble, _He really is. He thinks he's some sorta paranormal superhero. Pretty annoying, right?!_

I fold the paper up and drop it on Dani's desk. Fortunately, it doesn't make a sound.  
I spotted Dib breaking his pencil and shoving one half up his nose. Then he raised his hand.

Before the teacher could call on him, he said, "Ms. Bitters, I think a pencil is lodged in my brain. Can I go to the nurse?"

"How far in your brain?" She wasn't giving him as much trouble as she gave Emmy.  
Crossing his eyes, he responded "Pretty far."

"Alright," Ms. Bitters gave in. "Take the auxhillary hall pass."

The auxhillary hall pass was a heavy radiator with the words "HALL PASS" on it. Ms. Bitters had made Mica and Annie spray paint those words, with green spray paint, on it. It, apparently, wasn't as easy as it sounded.

But Dib surprisingly managed to haul the thing out of the room.

Right then, Emmy came back in the room, the piece of paper that Ms. Bitters had given her smoking. She looked as if she had been scarred mentally. What was wrong with her?

Throwing the paper on Ms. Bitters desk, she took her seat next to Sha.

"What's the matter?" I overheard Sha whisper to her.

"Oh, no-nothing." Emmy was trembling.

"That's not true. You look like you saw a murder."

"That's because it almost was a murder! Zim stole one of the Hall Monitor's organs and I saw it with my own eyes!"

Sha's eyes widened quickly. "No... And now Dib's left the room which can't be good."

And then I shocked myself. "Hey you guys," I whispered loud enough so they could hear me, but Ms. Bitters could not, "I could go...spy on them."

Dani heard this. "Are you sure, Gina?" she asked.

"I can do this. I totally can."

"How're you gonna do it?" Emily, who also heard, asked me. "We're all running out of excuses to leave this room."

"Nuh uh. Watch and learn." I suddenly shouted out, "OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE SCHOOL! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

At this, everyone in the classroom started screaming, except for the girls in our little "gang", and running around the room, some even running into the hallway. Ms. Bitters stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm going to the nurse. You guys all stay!" Through all the chaos, I found my way out of the room, to the nurse's office.

"Gina!" someone called my name. I whirled around and saw it was Grace.

"Grace, what's up?" I asked her.

"I need to come to the nurse's with you. Dib is there and he'll probably need me."

Ahh you can feel the love between them.

"Okay, Grace, but we have to hurry."

We took off running.

When we arrived, we caught up to Dib. Grace was very close to him, literally, and I tried not to interrupt their "moment" if they were about to have one.

"I'm looking for the pigeon-head kid," Dib told the secretary.

The secretary shook the can she held in her hand. It was almost like one of those baby toys, because it made a "moo" sound. "Nobody's come in with head pigeons, young man."

"Zim? Or Narm?"

She shook the can again and didn't say a word.

"The green kid..."

"Oh, the green child!" She pointed to a boy sitting in a chair. He did, in fact, look pretty green, and like he was about to barf any second. "He's right over there doubled over in pain."

"The cooing...The cooing!" Was he talking about pigeons?

"He's missing his liver. That's how some kids react to the cafeteria food... The lucky ones..." The secretary turned over the can again.

"So Emmy was right..." I trailed off.

"What do you mean, Emmy was right?!" Dib suddenly shifted glance from the secretary to me.

"She said she saw Zim take an organ from the Hall Monitor with her own eyes."

"Really?! What about Narm?!"

"I'm guessing he had no part in it."

"But Narm...isn't he allies with Zim?"

"Narm is more of Zim's 'backup plan'."

"Huh..." Without another word, he put his ex-scope on and looked at the Hall Monitor.  
"So...Zim! He's stealing organs and replacing them with...stuff. He must be stopped!"

"Don't forget the your pass!" The secretary shook her mooing can and Grace looked like she'd had it. I knew it, because I had too.

"Never. Shake. That. Again." Grace gave the secretary a death glare as Dib pushed out his "hall pass".

**Mica's POV**  
Lunch is coming up. I'm pretty hungry so that's a good thing. Ms. Bitters managed to make everyone stop screaming by giving us all an electric shock. It actually worked though. But while we were being shocked, I left the room too. I don't know why I did...I guess it was because the lesson was too boring for me and I just...wanted to leave.

No sooner had I run out of the room and down the hallway did I bump into Gigi (one of my nicknames for Gina).

"Mica...what...?" Gina was staring at me, with a quizzical look on her face.

"I had to leave. I wanted to. Nothing interested me in that room," I explained quickly.

"Must...warn...others..." Dib murmured. He and Grace were pushing the auxhillary hall pass through the hallway and were attempting to catch up to Gina and me.  
"GUYS!"

It was Narm and he still had a pigeon on his head. I was closest to him, so I successfully shooed the pigeon away and it flew, still cooing.

"What's the matter Narm?" Gina asked him. Dib looked not so happy that Narm was here.

"Zim, he-"

"We know he's trying to steal organs, Narm. And where are you involved in this plan?!" Dib cut him off.

"I'm not involved in any way."

"You're lying, aren't you?" Dib stopped pushing the radiator and walked closer to Narm.

"I swear, Dib, I'm not." Narm tried to back away, until his back hit the wall.

"I don't know if I believe you..." Dib's nose touched where Narm's was. He was that close.

"Okay, we really don't have time for this!" Grace stopped pushing as well and broke them apart. "Are we gonna stop Zim or not?"

"As long as I don't have to be near him!" Dib angrily joined Grace in pushing the auxhillary hall pass again.

Narm just walked with Gina and me, ahead of the lovebirds.

But even as we walked...we still heard something.

It was the familiar "coo" of a pigeon.

It couldn't be Narm. It just couldn't be. I'd pretty much cured his head pigeons a few minutes ago...so who was it then...?

"Zim?" Dib said aloud.

That definitely wasn't good news. And there was no response.

We heard another "coo".

"Zim?" He said again.

No answer.

"Do not show fear," Dib said to himself. I thought I heard him say under his breath. "I have to be brave for Grace."

Grace didn't hear that. She looked fearless though.

"This is me without fear...and a sixty-two pound hall pass...and my best friend...and a stupid alien...and...other girls." Dib squared his shoulders, trying to look stronger and less scared.

The bell rang again and suddenly every child in our grade was pouring out of their classrooms, including my other friends.

"I'm still worried about where Zim is," I could hear Sha saying to Emmy.

"He's fine, I'm sure," Emmy assured her, and then they, along with the other seven girls, were not in my view anymore...and out of earshot.

A bunch of the children bumped straight into Dib and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey! Wait! Your organs! In danger!" Dib struggled to speak and get back up again.  
All of the kids ignored him completely whilst Grace helped Dib up.

As we (Gina, Narm, and I) watched this partly romantic scene, we heard a "_ZAP_!"

"Spoo?!" Gina had turned around before the rest of us had. What was wrong with our beady-eyed fellow classmate?

"I don't feel so good." He collapsed onto his back to the floor...and we saw the radiator was inside of him.

"The hall pass!" Dib stared at him.

"ZIM!" The rest of us yelled.

**Janay's POV**  
I sat in my regular seat next to Alyssa, and took out my lunch. Alyssa was doing the same. Of course we'd brought the same thing again-pizza. It was a whole friend thing. Michelle sat on the other side of me and we saw she'd gotten the same thing.  
Ahhh, us "Three Musketeers".

"HEY GUYS!" a voice I was pretty sure belonged to Grace's called out.

"We're not guys." Rosa laughed. "We're gals."

Sighing, Grace said, "This is no time to kid. We have a real problem on our hands."

"It involves ZIM!" Dib appeared next to Grace.

"You know, I hate to say this, but whenever Zim has a plan, it usually fails," Sha commented. "So it's not gonna be that big of a deal."

"Yeah...but GIR's not there," Emmy said from her place in between Sha and Emily.

"So?" I asked.

"GIR...sadly usually ruins Zim's plans."

"Sometimes Zim wrecks his plans on his own!" Emily said.

"True," everyone except Lyssa, Chelle, Em, and I said.

"Look at them..." Dib told us all.

And when we actually did we were shocked as ever! Everyone around us all looked sick, like they might throw up. In fact, one kid was near a trash can, leaning over it, probably trying to force something out.

Revolting...horribly revolting.

"...And it's not even ketchup and rice day..."

I'd rather not get into that absolutely sick combo. Why did Dib have to mention that?!

"Um, Dib?" Grace poked Dib and when he faced her, she pointed over to another table. There was Gaz, who was slumped over and poking herself in the side.

"Gaz!" Dib ran over to Gaz in concern, with Grace at his heels.

"Don't bother me, you guys. I'm in the zone." Gaz didn't even look up when she said it.

"Of course. Zim took out one of her organs and replaced it with her Game Slave. No surprise there," Grace summarized.

Dib gasped.

"What?" Grace asked him.

"Z-Zim..."

We all stood up and joined Dib and Grace...and gasped too. Zim was sitting at a table and he was huge...morbidly obese! And the pigeon was still on his head.

"That's it, Zim! This has to stop!" Dib moved closer to Zim uncertainly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Zim calmly said back.

"What?! You don't-" I started to say but thought twice and shut my mouth.

"Look at you! You've gone too far! You're a hideous blob of stolen organs!" Dib pointed to Zim.

"I've been working out."

"Zim, if you were working out, you'd be all hot and muscular," Sha corrected, then, realizing what she said, blushed very deeply. "I-I didn't mean..."

Zim stared at her, then spit up a long organ, choked, and swallowed it back up. Almost like he had thrown up and chose to just...eat it. Sick. REALLY sick!

"That wasn't because of me...was it?!" Sha looked worried...more worried than she'd ever looked before.

Zim just shook his head.

"You think you can fool a trained medical professional?" Dib placed his hands on his hips.

"I didn't know you were a trained medical professional!" Grace exclaimed.

"Well of course, I am! A paranormal investigator just has to be trained in medicine! Why...you like it?" He was trying to flirt...I could tell. He was trying to look like a guy that Grace might crush on.

Grace just nodded.

"I DO in fact think I could fool a trained medical professional because I AM ZIIM!" Zim answered Dib's question.

"Hm. I suppose you've got a heart in there..."

"Six of 'em."

If possible, Zim could outlive us all. I think I overheard Mica saying once that Irkens could live longer than humans anyways.

"Intestines?" Dib challenged.

"Large or small?"

"Spleen?"

"In three different colors."

"I didn't know you chose your designs carefully. What about lungs?"

"Why're you giving him ideas?!" Narm asked.

"Why're you asking me that?!"

Zim hadn't given an answer-he was using his Pak to boost him into the vent...then he was gone.

Narm pointed to the ceiling...

**Michelle's POV**  
I agreed with everyone else about this entire thing-Zim was taking this waaay too far. As in the farthest he had (and according to my diehard _Invader Zim_ friends/fans in the group, ever will) ever gone with his plan to take over the world. Never again will his plans be so extreme.

"You won't find any lungs on my watch, Zim!" Dib determinedly stated, his eyes looking all around the room. They finally stopped on one of the bullies in our grade-a strong boy by the name of Torque Smacky. He was lifting a weight while eating peas which basically seals the deal there.

"You! You look like you still got all your organs!" Dib approached him.

"What about us?!" I asked.

"You're girls!" Dib said.

"Don't be racist, Dib." Emily glared.

"I'm not being racist!"

"You're gonna hurt Grace's feelings!" Rosa was next to Grace actually.

Dib went red. "Oh...I'm...um...sorry! Sorry Grace."

The rest of us girls stared at him.

"And...the rest of you."

We all winked at each other.

"I have my organs..." Torque had, indeed, seen the entire conversation between us and had Dib's question in mind still. "So?"

Dib seemed to forget about the "racist" thing. "You're in danger! We're all in danger, except for Narm! Come with us!"

"I have to go lift things..." Torque really was all about working out.

"D-um, then I'll come with you."  
"So will we," Narm volunteered for the rest of us.

So we left the cafeteria and walked straight into the hallway. Torque was still lifting his weight as he walked. I didn't know how he did it._ Up and down. Up and down. Up and down._

We were walking behind him in an awkward single file line that wasn't really all that much of a single file line. Dib and Grace were at the front, and behind Torque. Basically Dib was telling the story of Zim's evil plan.

"And he wants to destroy us all. Now I know you think I'm crazy, but you'll thank me..." he yelled out. "You'll all thank me!"

We weren't thanking him enough, honestly!

"Aliens are kind of a hobby of mine. Well, more like a way of life, really..." Dib was starting to get into his life story as he ran ahead of Torque and looked extremely, extremely close around ever.

"Man, you're creepin' me out," Torque remarked.

"I have vague memories of being taken on board an alien ship as a baby."

"You were abducted?!" Grace asked.

"It's too bad I wasn't one of those genius sorta babies. If I was, maybe I would've known how to use a camera, and then I could've gotten pictures of those aliens. And they'd HAVE to believe me then! Am I right?"

And then we saw it. A Pak leg...one that obviously belonged to Zim. It reached out of the ceiling and wrapped its cold metal arm around Torque. He was still lifting the weight when the arm/leg lifted him up into the ceiling and closed the vent. Yet Dib, was oblivious to all of this!

Narm stopped walking. "Dib..."

"And I'm not sure, but I think they were doing tests on me... Trying to maybe change me into a genius super baby!" He was acting as if Torque was still there.

"Dib!" Grace ran up to him and turned him around.

"Wait...where..." Dib was at a loss for words.

"Zim got him."

"Wha-what?!"

"Zim kidnapped him. Now he is probably going to take his lungs."

"And then...we'll be his next target..."

"It's up to us," Narm declared. "Let's stop that failure of an invader!"

We heard noises in the ceiling...walking sort of noises...Zim was out to get us all.

A ceiling tile fell off. He was getting closer. It was as if our worst nightmare had come true.

"C'mon Zim!" Sha pleaded while we all broke into a run. "I'm your slave! I'm better than GIR! Please don't do this to me!"

We hit a dead end.

"I'll miss you mom..." I started to say my goodbyes. I knew we wouldn't make it. I knew my life was over. Lungs were one of the organs that we needed. And without them...we wouldn't be here. So we knew we were done.

What a nice way for our lives to end.

"THIS WAY!" Emily pointed. We followed where she'd guided us. She seemed to know exactly where to turn if we hit a dead end and I was more than grateful because of that, especially because we hit a few more dead ends after that.

Finally we found a place we thought was good to hide in. The boiler room. Dib opened the door and held it open for all of us, except Narm. He closed the door on him, but Narm managed to squeeze in, barely. I thought Dib was being a little too hard on Narm. The guy wasn't doing anything. He was taking Dib's side this time and Dib just kept suspecting that Narm was gonna do something Benedict Arnold-like.

Ahead of us was a staircase that spiraled down...and down. We ran down it as fast as we possibly could. As I ran, I tripped on my feet. Everyone else ran ahead of me.

Where was Zim?!

Afraid, I got to my feet and began to run again. I managed to catch up with them, much to my relief, and we crossed a wire bridge. Steam poured above us. But midway through, Zim appeared, all of a sudden, right through the fog.

"NOOOOOO!" Dib cried.

Grace gripped Dib's hand.

"Go...just go...the rest of you leave," Dib urged us.  
We followed his order, turned around, and left the room just as Dib screamed for a long time.

While everyone else ran for the classroom, I decided on going to the nurse's instead. Maybe the nurse was creepy like Ms. Bitters and could brainwash me into forgetting this whole thing.

When I got there, Dib and Zim were surprisingly there too. Zim was still morbidly obese and sitting in a chair. Dib was sitting too. When he opened his mouth, instead of his voice coming out, a mooing sound did.

"That one has head pigeons." Ms. Bitters, who was strangely in here, raised a finger at Zim. "The other one is just annoying. Fix it." And then she exited.

"Your stupid plan won't work, Zim." Dib's voice came out weak. He mooed. "You'll never pull this off. Moo."

"You shpeak craziness, Earth boy!" Zim said. With all the organs in his mouth, it was difficult for me to sort of understand what he was saying. "More organsh meansh more human. It _will_ work..."

Where was Narm anyway?

But Narm did not enter like I thought maybe he could...instead the nurse did. She took the thermometer that was in Zim's mouth at the moment. Then she simply shooed the pigeon off Zim's head. That's how easy it was.

The nurse looked at her thermometer. "There! Why, you're one of the healthiest little children I've ever seen! And such plentiful organs!"

Zim stuck his long, Irken tongue out at Dib.

"And what's the matter with you, young man?" The nurse looked at Dib next, and took out the thermometer she had placed in his mouth. After listening to his breathing and hearing his moos, she screamed. "It isn't human! It's horrible!"

"But, he-" Dib started...and then he realized he couldn't finish.

Hence was why the next day, the front page news on our newspaper was "HIDEOUS MOOING CYBORG BOY FOUND!"

**FOOTNOTE:  
Okay, so the chapter had an excerpt of "Dark Harvest."**

You know the drill with reviewing and...yay, the dark episode is over. 


End file.
